Fear's Revivification
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Sequel to The Fear. Not knowing what the Lord of Fear has planned, Goku is brainwashed. Will the others be able to stop Trepidation's plans and save Goku from his fate?
1. Capture

CMG: At long last after nearly a month of planning, I have taken the next step to bring a sequel to the fic that left everyone hanging. As I have stated in the prequel, I do not own Dragon Ball Z and will verify that here and now in this new series as well in this chapter only. Please don't sue for I do this out of pure entertainment only.

Fear's Revivification

Prologue

* * *

The village was quite deserted when Goku landed along with Ubuu flying on Kinto-un; the yellow cloud that Goku got as a little boy from Korin (after the one he received from Master Roshi was destroyed during his battle against the Demon King, Piccolo). With a light tap upon the rather dry ground, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin looked around to see the streets were empty and it felt like a ghost town that Ubuu said that he came from. The young boy, who was once happy to hear that he would receive training from the world's strongest fighter himself, was rather shocked to see no one there to welcome him home from his first tournament.

"Did everyone leave?" Goku asked the boy he met hours ago at the tournament.

"No," Ubuu said; looking around confused like Goku was. "We're usually busy this time of the day."

"That's strange," Goku replied before closing his eyes. He focused his senses to try to reach out for any chi within the area. Then he felt a faint, yet tiny flutter of chi. It was as though a small butterfly was struggling to fly against the strongest wind. Following his heightened senses, he started to walk towards it; eyes still closed. Stopping before a small house, he opened his eyes to see that he was in front of a door as he cautiously walked inside. Upon entering, a loud scream was heard as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin found himself on the ground with a young girl attacking him with her own hands.

"Maya! Calm down!" Ubuu rushed in and yelled at the little girl. Green eyes looked up from the dark brown hair as she saw that she was attacking a friend of Ubuu's. Seeing the young boy, the girl looked down and blushed a bit for her rudeness and got off of him.

"Sorry sir," Maya apologized as Goku got up chuckling and brushed himself off.

"It's alright," Goku sweetly said; easily forgiving the girl for her little mistake. Who knows? Maybe something made her want to attack anyone trying to find her. "Where are the other villagers?"

"They've… been kidnapped!" Maya said with tears in her eyes.

"Kidnapped?!" Ubuu said; clenching a fist. "By who?"

"An evil man… who was… who was threatening… to kill the elder," Maya sobbed; tears falling to the ground.

"Don't worry," Ubuu said to the little girl. "Goku and I will find out what's going on."

"Correction," Goku said. "Ubuu, take Maya to safety. I'll save the villagers after you make sure she's taken care of. I have a bad feeling that you will only get in the way."

"How so?" Ubuu said.

"I have a feeling that anyone who would do this is obviously up to no good, so I think it'll be fair if you take Maya away from here as fast as possible," Goku said. "Take her to the nearest village and stay there."

"Right," Ubuu said as he gathered the little girl in his arms quickly and carefully.

"Be careful," Maya hiccupped as Ubuu walked out of the hut carrying the small girl in his arms. He jumped onto the awaiting Kinto-un and flew off into the heavens themselves to seek help from the nearest village. After they left, Goku walked out of the hut and suddenly, he heard a dark, rich baritone laughter from behind him.

"About time you returned," a familiar voice said to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Goku spun around and saw what would be considered impossible. The hero of Earth could have sworn that he had slain the Lord of Fear when he fired a blast at Trepidation and made him fall into the lava pools itself, but lo and behold, he was alive and unscathed. What sorcery, if any, was he using to defy Death himself?

"How can this be?!" Goku growled as his tail bristled from around his waist. "I thought that you were dead, Trepidation!"

"Au contraire," Trepidation responded. "I believe I owe my thanks to these mystical orbs here." Goku's face paled as he saw the seven Dragon Balls by Trepidation's feet.

"How… when…" Goku gasped.

"My servants managed to make things easy," Trepidation said as Goku saw the villagers standing there with blank eyes looking at him.

"Let them go!" Goku yelled; clenching his fists in a challenging fashion. He couldn't, no wouldn't let Trepidation use them in order to create panic and confusion. After all, they were innocent people that have never committed adultery and if Trepidation had his way, then they would only perish or taint their hands by killing others.

"On one condition," Trepidation said as he looked at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin in pure satisfaction of seeing Earth's mightiest warrior at his mercy. "Surrender yourself to me."

"And if I refuse?!" Goku challenged.

"They'll be disposed of," Trepidation smirked as he snapped his fingers. One by one, they grabbed a knife from the belts around their waists as they held them by their throats. Goku hissed; his clenched fists loosened as he bowed his head and looked shamefully at the ground before him.

"Fine, I'll give myself up," Goku softly replied. "Just don't hurt them."

"You're mine," Trepidation said in a rather enthusiastic voice as the Saiya-jin's head snapped up in pure confusion. Before Goku could react, Trepidation grabbed his wrist and threw him at the villagers. Unable to fight the momentum, he felt hands holding him tight as others bound him up in chains. Struggling, Goku was afraid to fight with his full strength; fearing that he might do more harm than good trying to free himself. For if he dared to free himself, he would at the price of hurting the villagers struggling to bind him.

"Why do you want me anyway?" Goku questioned.

"You will not be able to save them this time." Trepidation said to Goku, who is in chains.

"What do you mean?!" Goku growled as he looked with eyes worried and confused.

"You will be their downfall." Trepidation smirked.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed before he knew nothing more; his own fate shrouded in mystery.

* * *

CMG: I hope everyone liked the prologue to this story. To answer everyone's questions on where I got inspired by writing the part where Goku and Chi-chi were holding each other their arms near the end of **_The Fear_**, you can visit this artist by her fanart name to view this gorgeous piece of art that had inspired me to make the end of the prequel rather sad near the end of it. Visit this website at: h t t p : w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / v i e w / 1 2 4 6 6 1 7 / (just take out all of the spaces due to FF's editing option andmight most likely destroying the link that I'm trying to create) to see the artwork that **_bri-chan_ **had created prior to finishing the fic and helped with the ending a little bit. Anyway, I welcome your reviews and hope to hear back from those who read the prequel as well as new visitors reading this series for the first time. 


	2. Manipulation

CMG: Hope you all enjoyed the small teaser. I suppose you all are back for more, so with no further delays (I was slacking due to all of the work I've been doing lately, so sorry for being late on my delivery), I bring you back to…

Fear's Revivification

Chapter 1

* * *

A golden cloud arced in the sky as Ubuu sped off to get help. After dropping Maya at the nearest village, Ubuu was determined to find someone to save both his people and the strongest fighter in the world from the mysterious Trepidation. 

'Kami, anybody, I need to get help,' Ubuu thought.

… … … … … … … … … …

Halfway across the world in a small house in the mountains, Chi-chi sobbed in the heap of pillows upon her bed. It was as though she had been cursed to see her husband leave her time and time again when all she wished for was a faithful husband to protect her. Though she had come to accept that he fought for the sake of the world with everyone in it, including herself, it was the waiting that probably killed her.

'How could you have forgotten,' Chi-chi thought while she sobbed in the comforts of her bed; the thoughts of Goku leaving still fresh upon her mind. 'You promised me…'

A knock on her bedroom door alarmed her as her head raised from the heap of pillows upon the bed and wearily looked at the door. The door swung open as Goten entered the room; worried about his mother's health and angered for his father making her cry again. Sitting next to his mother on the bed, Chi-chi saw the anger on her youngest son's face as it seemed to reflect the emotions she had towards her husband.

"Mom, why did he leave us again?" Goten growled lightly; irritated that here, his mother, was pining over him like he died again.

"He probably got anxious," Chi-chi said lightly; trying her best to calm her youngest son from the bitterness that he carried within himself.

"Yeah, but he left with a complete stranger that we never met before," Goten snapped. "He always leaves us and I always hear you cry when he leaves!"

"Not always!" Chi-chi countered. "I haven't cried since he returned to Earth for a single day and had to leave early. Besides, he made a vow to me, but knowing him, he'll tell me about it later through the connection we have with each other."

"What if he doesn't though, mom?" Goten questioned with a hint of venom in his voice. "What if he forgets to tell you and doesn't until he returns home sometime within a few months saying, 'Hey! How's it going?'"

"Goten! He wouldn't dare break his promise to me!" Chi-chi said as she looked at the ring she wore upon her left pinky. She thought back to that night and smiled sadly.

"Well, I think he abandoned you," Goten said; jerking his mother out of her thoughts.

"He wouldn't do such a thing!" Chi-chi said with tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone right now. Please."

"Yeah right, he's done it before," Goten said and walked out of the room.

'He wouldn't forget the promise, would he?' Chi-chi sadly thought as she looked at the ring; praying for a sign from the heavens themselves.

… … … … … … … … … …

The sky grew dark around Ubuu as heavy winds kicked up out of nowhere. He didn't know what was going on, but if the boy knew of the Dragon Balls, he would have been braver and not felt like the end of the world was coming right then and there. Lightning clashed in the heavens as Ubuu grew nervous and thought of descending; however, the thought of saving the one who promised to train him made him continue. In front of him was a strange circular object resting upon a rather high tower as the little cloud suddenly stopped before the staircase. The boy was confused at first before he realized the cloud wasn't going to move another inch.

'I guess it wants me to get off,' Ubuu thought as he hopped off. Kinto-un sped away as the young boy climbed the steps before looking around for anyone. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Yes Ubuu," an elderly voice said as a white cat known as Korin appeared. The boy was startled when the cat actually said his name, but wasn't really going to ask him how he knew because he needed immediate help to save Goku and his villagers. "I am Korin and I noticed that you didn't climb my tower. So please go back down and…"

"There's no time for that!" Ubuu said. "My people and Goku are in grave danger and…"

"Goku? You mean Son Goku, the strongest fighter in the world's in trouble?" Korin said with a startled gasp. "This isn't good…"

"I thought Mr. Satan was the strongest," Ubuu questioned.

"He's a fraud," Korin spat. "Goku could easily wipe the floor with that loser any day if he desired, but he prefers to keep everyone from knowing about us."

"Well, someone's captured my people and Goku told me to run away," Ubuu said.

"Let's go to Kami's and see what we're dealing with," Korin said. "Just hold onto my shoulder and we'll take the express route." With a flash of light, Korin and Ubuu vanish as Yajarobe climbed up the steps.

"Korin?" Yajarobe bellowed as he held a pot full of steamed rice. "Hm. Must have went on a walk. Oh well. More food for me." With that, Yajarobe walked down the steps; unaware of the disaster unfolding on Earth at that very moment. 'Man! Looks like a bad storm's kicking up. Hope it doesn't affect the reception.'

… … … … … … … … … …

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME," Shenron boomed as his voice almost seemed like the thunder itself. **"I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES THAT REFLECT YOUR INNER MOST DESIRE. SPEAK THEM NOW."** With that, Shenron's eyes flickered slightly as though he was waiting for a command from the one who summoned him.

Shenron boomed as his voice almost seemed like the thunder itself. With that, Shenron's eyes flickered slightly as though he was waiting for a command from the one who summoned him. 

"Shenron, I wish for the one bound to the tree to forget everything that he cares about," Trepidation responded with a fanatic look upon his face.

"No! Don't make that wish, Shenron!" Goku yelled at the dragon before Trepidation grabbed the warrior's tail; nearly silencing him as he moaned in pain.

"YOUR WISH WILL BE GRANTED," Shenron replied as Goku felt something tearing within his sub-consciousness and ripping his mind apart. Unable to bear the pain, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin passed out as Trepidation devilishly grinned at the dragon for fulfilling his request. **"YOU HAVE ONE WISH REMAINING."**

Shenron replied as Goku felt something tearing within his sub-consciousness and ripping his mind apart. Unable to bear the pain, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin passed out as Trepidation devilishly grinned at the dragon for fulfilling his request. 

"I wish for the moon that once rotated around the planet to be restored," Trepidation asked the dragon.

"AN EASY TASK," Shenron said as a familiar and nearly full moon appeared within the dark sky. **"YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. I BID YOU FAREWELL."**

Shenron said as a familiar and nearly full moon appeared within the dark sky. 

"At last, I will have my revenge," Trepidation cackled evilly as the Dragon Balls shot off into the heavens and scattered across the Earth.

… … … … … … … … … …

The sky lightened up as the darkness suddenly faded as though it never touched the skies in the first place. However, a mystical energy had been detected by Earth's Guardian as he stared down at Earth in pure horror. The staff that he carried fell to the ground with a clank as he shuttered in fear.

"The Dragon Balls have been used by Trepidation," Dende said in a rather frightened voice as Mr. Popo looked alarmed. Piccolo's head snapped up from meditation with irritation clearly written upon his face.

"Mr. Popo thought that Goku had defeated the Lord of Fear ten years ago," Mr. Popo said.

"Well, it seems he's alive," Dende said.

"But how?! It's not logical that he's alive!" Piccolo growled.

Suddenly, Korin and Ubuu appear as the young boy looked around in pure awe.

"Whoa!" Ubuu said as he took in the sights.

"What is Ubuu doing here?" Piccolo asked.

"Huh?" Ubuu said in total confusion before he recognized Piccolo from earlier. "Do I know you?"

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Piccolo said. "Tell me why you're here."

"I came to tell you that my villagers are in grave danger!" Ubuu said.

"Yeah and so is Goku," Dende said.

"What is Trepidation planning?" Piccolo growled; feeling lost in what's going on while Goku's probably being manipulated.

"Perhaps I can answer this," a familiar voice said as Kibito-shin appeared.

"Kibito-shin, it's nice to see you again," Dende said.

"What is this about," Piccolo asked.

"I have the answers to how Trepidation managed to return, but before I can say anything, we must gather Earth's protectors," Kibito-shin seriously replied. "If we don't gather them, then they won't be prepared for the worst."

"What do you mean?" Dende said.

"Trepidation managed to take Goku and wipe out all of his memories," Kibito-shin said as Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo's eyes widened in pure horror.

"I'll contact the others then," Piccolo growled; half-fearing that if he didn't, what Kibito-shin had just said would pass.

… … … … … … … … … …

About nearly two hours later, everyone gathered upon Kami's Lookout. Chi-chi, who insisted that she come with Goten, was carried there in the young man's arms as the others saw the hysterical and grief-stricken wife of Goku had arrived as well. To break the news in front of her would be severely painful indeed.

"Chi-chi, you shouldn't be here," Krillin said.

"I need to know what's happened to Goku though," Chi-chi said determinedly. "I know it's about him because he's not here."

"I'm afraid so," Kibito-shin replied to the Earthen woman. "Trepidation's back."

"You mean that he's alive?" Chi-chi asked the dynasty before her.

"No, he's returned from the dead." Kabito-shin said with a rather gloom look on his face.

"How?!" Chi-chi said as she feared that the Lord of Fear was plotting to commit horrible atrocities while Earth's heroes were talking upon Kami's Lookout at that very moment.

"Somehow, he had managed to contact some of his men from hell to bring him back to life using the Dragon Balls after close to a year had passed," Kabito-shin answered. "It was after he managed to do this that the men paid the ultimate price for it. After he killed all of the men associated in bring him back to life, he searched for the Dragon Balls and decided to invade a village after learning that one of the villagers was going to compete in the tournament. Enter Ubuu."

"Yeah and that's before we got there!" Ubuu said.

"You mean that's the boy Kakarot left with?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes," Kabito-shin said as Chi-chi was on the verge of tears themselves. "He took the village hostage and Goku sacrificed himself to free the villagers from their horrible fate."

"No, not again." Chi-chi wept.

"We'll save him," Gohan comforted. Ubuu was in awe at the way the others spoke in hope rather than despair. He wasn't aware of the dangers that they went through in the past, but somehow, he knew deep inside they had faced many trials together.

'I hope they save my people!' Ubuu thought to himself as he looked at all of them. If he could sense their power, he would have shuttered in pure happiness; however, he already noticed how well-toned most of the fighters were as he felt happy to be around them. 'I know that if Mr. Satan can't save them, then these people can!'

"It gets worse," Kabito-shin interrupted as the focus came back to the Kaioshin before them. "Trepidation used the Dragon Balls to erase Goku's memories so that he could serve him."

"We got to do something!" Piccolo yelled. "We have to go now before it's too late!"

"But we don't have a plan to stop him, do we?" Krillin said.

"No, but we can't sit here and wait either!" Piccolo said.

"If we don't stop him…" Vegeta growled, leaving the threat hanging there.

"Then all humanity will be destroyed." Kabito-shin said.

"We have to go before it's too late," Gohan said. "For our father!"

"For Goku!" Tien said.

… … … … … … … … … …

Trepidation saw the Earth-raised Saiya-jin awaken. It had been hours after he made the wish as he smiled in pure amusement as the former hero of Earth looked around confused. The Saiya-jin was no longer bound to the tree he collapsed against earlier; rather on the dirt-trodden ground as he collected himself and dusted himself off.

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"You fell asleep," Trepidation said. "Which I won't tolerate."

"Huh?" Goku said before Trepidation smacked him in the face as the force drove the Saiya-jin back to the ground. Goku looked at the man with confusion etched upon his face as he rubbed the sore cheek that the fist hit.

"Be grateful that I, your Lord and Master have plans for you or I would kill you where you're at," Trepidation roared.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"From this moment on, you are to do my bidding," Trepidation barked at the Saiya-jin. "Now let's go. The enemies will be here soon and you must be prepared to fight them."

* * *

CMG: End of the first chapter. For those of you joining this story, I encourage you to go read "The Fear" so you won't get lost in what this story's about. For the rest of you who have been waiting diligently for this chapter, I applaud for you being patient. Now onto reviews: 

Courtney: Thanks for the comment. I'm glad you liked the picture. Question is how are they going to save someone who doesn't know that he's enslaved by some maniac who wants to kill all mankind? ::laughs evilly before she stops:: Right…

super saiyan 4 chichi: Hope you will. This will be my best work yet.

gokugirl9: Indeed. It is an interesting start. And an interesting plot so far.

Psy: Thanks and I won't overflow your e-mail account too much…

Chi-chi: Hopefully this chapter told you a bit about his plan. Having him bring back the moon though doesn't explain much does it? Unless you're counting on one thing…

Sam: Welcome and thanks for reviewing. I will continue writing this story as long as I keep getting my reviews.

CMG: Join us next time when we find more interesting surprises yet to come! Until then, I look forward to any reviews that you have.


	3. Betrayal

CMG: Well, here we are again. I guess you're all wondering what will happen next. You know, if I wanted to, I could stop the fic right here, but then again, you probably would all start sending me hate mail. :chuckles: Fine, fine. You know I have no ownership of this whole Dragon Ball series. Heck, we all wish we had ownership, but I'm just your humble writer who can't really draw these characters really well unless I have a **ton** of time on my hands. Without boring you and making you hit the back key on your little toolbars, I would like to once again introduce…

Fear's Revivification

Chapter 2

* * *

"So, who's all coming to save Son?" Piccolo asked.

"Count me in!" Chou-su said.

"Me too," Tien agreed.

"Of course," Gohan said while Goten nodded his head. Goten wasn't going because his father was in trouble.

'I'm going to ask him why he left without saying a word to mom,' Goten silently vowed. 'That is if he's alright.'

"As much as I hate that coward, Kakarot is mine to deal with," Vegeta replied. "He needs to know that betraying his comrades is a punishment that is not taken lightly."

"Goku's my best friend, so I'm not gonna sit here and plan on leaving you all a man short," Krillin replied.

"He's the reason we've all met," Yamcha said. "I want to help him out; even if it means I might not make it back alive."

"Wherever Goten goes, I go as well," Trunks replied. "Besides, maybe Gotenks might tip the scales to our favor."

"I'm going as well," Chi-chi replied as the others suddenly look at her like she lost her mind. "Well? Is that alright?"

"Chi-chi, the last time we dealt with Trepidation, we had to save you," Piccolo gravely spoke. "You'll only get in the way."

"What!" Chi-chi angrily replied. "I can fight too!"

"Woman, the Namek's right," Vegeta countered. "The last thing we need is for Kakarot to go insane with grief and blow up this planet if you're killed."

"Listen, I'm not the plain housewife that can't even defend herself anymore," Chi-chi yelled at them. "Every single time I wait, it feels like I could be there helping you all out."

"You are helping by staying out of this," Vegeta growled and flew off before Chi-chi could say another word about the matter.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled after his father.

"Chi-chi, just stay here," Piccolo warned the Earthen woman and flew off after Vegeta. The rest followed suit as Chi-chi was left alone with Kibito-shin, Dende, Ubuu, and Mr. Popo. Angry, she ran to the edge of the Lookout as though she was about to commit suicide for not getting her way.

"Chi-chi!" Dende yelled as Chi-chi jumped off the Lookout. She did not show any signs of fear doing it as the scene fades out.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

****

I've always relied on the others…

Chi-chi watched Goku fighting Piccolo during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament with such ferocity that it seemed entirely inhuman. The blows were traded back and forth against one another as she feared for her husband-to-be's life.

…to fight for Earth…

At Master Roshi's, Chi-chi saw Nappa hurting the innocent and inexperience Gohan as the tears ran down her face. She feared back then that she wouldn't see him alive ever again.

…and protect even me…

Gohan cried as Cell held him in a bear hug meant to kill the boy. Chi-chi did not understand back then why Goku sent their own son to fight against Cell. She only knew that he was suffering as Cell laughed at the poor boy's attempts to escape.

…from all of the evils. But now…

The broom hit Majin Buu in the back of the head and shattered as he turned and faced Chi-chi. She did it out of fear and that was the last thing she felt before everything went black.

_…I'm doing this for Goku and for Earth._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dende peered over the edge of the Lookout as he saw Chi-chi suddenly lunged forward as a whitish aura surrounded her. Falling down, he stared in pure shock.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Chi-chi's flying…" Dende said before passing out.

… … … … … … … … … …

Ahead of Chi-chi, the other warriors landed outside on a barren landscape as Trepidation stood there with an evil smirk on his face. If this wasn't a matter of the life of their ally, they would have ganged up and kill him with no mercy; that was as long as he didn't pull any of the parlor tricks that nearly felled Goku ten years prior.

"Trepidation, where's Son Goku?" Piccolo inquired.

"Son Goku is no more," Trepidation coolly answered. "All that's left is Eclipse." Snapping his fingers, the warriors looked around them for signs of the warrior appearing. Before the warriors could ask any further of their former ally, a heavy gust of wind started to blow as dust obscured their vision. It was after the dust cleared that they saw the former Earth-raised Saiya-jin standing before them with a look of hatred upon his face.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta growled.

"Eclipse, take care of these insects," Trepidation commanded.

"As you wish, my master," Goku replied with a monotone voice before the energy flared up around him; transforming his body in the golden light. Vegeta stepped up as he growled angrily at Goku.

"Why?" Vegeta growled; matching Goku's sudden transformation. "Why have you manipulated Kakarot?"

"He's a very worthy adversary," Trepidation said. "He doesn't go by any of the names you give him anymore. Is that right?"

"Yes," Goku gravely spoke. "Enough talk. My master wishes for us to fight and if you won't stand down, so be it."

"I would never stand down to low-class trash like you," Vegeta growled; growing angrier by the minute. The other warriors backed off to give the two warriors their fighting space as Trepidation watched with pure amusement on his face.

'About damn time,' Trepidation thought. 'Show them Eclipse what the word _betrayal _means.'

Goku and Vegeta are standing on a battlefield in their Super Saiya-jin forms. Vegeta stepped off the ground slightly and lunged at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. The first fist that was thrown was that of Vegeta's as Goku went sliding back; the earth rising beneath his feet from the aftereffects of the punch. Not showing a single complaint from the severity of the punch or flinching from it, Goku smirked a sadist smirk at the Saiya-jin Prince. That angered Vegeta, but he would refuse to jump to conclusions yet on if Goku really was hurt by the punch or was hiding that it indeed had a significant impact on the younger Saiya-jin. They both lunged backwards as the others watched the carnal battle between the formal rivals like they were fighting for their lives.

Both Vegeta and Goku both met in the middle once again after regaining their footing from flying backwards; sending a shockwave of light as they traded punches and kicks so fast that only the sound of them could be heard. The normal naked eye that humans possessed couldn't comprehend or see what was perhaps on another plane altogether as streaks of light and the tension in the air being the only thing that they could feel. Appearing from the mysterious plane they disappeared into, Goku and Vegeta had summoned their ascended Super Saiya-jin transformations to aid them in battle and try to upset the balance between them further.

"Why have you turned on us?" Vegeta growled at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin in pure rage.

"I never turned on you," Goku replied. "I was working for my master since I remembered."

"Lies!" Vegeta yelled and lunged at Goku. A foolish mistake as Goku appeared behind Vegeta. The amnesiac Saiya-jin grabbed him in a headlock as Vegeta struggled.

"Why do you oppose us?" Goku questioned.

"You're the one opposing us!" Vegeta growled angrily as his energy flared higher; breaking the headlock that Goku had put him in. Sliding backwards, Goku looked at Vegeta with a rather amused look on his face.

"I feel rather excited for some strange reason," Goku replied.

"You should," Vegeta hissed. "You're going to learn what happens when you go and betray your friends."

"He has no friends," Trepidation smugly answered. "He doesn't even know what that means."

"No more talking," Goku coldly spoke as he matched Vegeta's power with ease. "Let us have our fists do the talking."

Both warriors lunged at each other like wildcats as the crackling energy around them scorched the ground and destroyed what Mother Nature had created within the thousands of years within only a few moments. Hands grappled against each other as they tested their strength; neither one wishing to submit to the other while the ground buckled beneath the mighty strength they displayed without any other witness besides Trepidation and the warriors defending the Earth watching in mute horror. If they kept this up, the planet would most likely not survive the onslaught.

As though thinking those thoughts, Vegeta suddenly head butted the younger Saiya-jin in the face as he went flying back. Grabbing his wrists, he swung the other warrior in circles before letting him fly towards a large bolder. Wiping the blood from his forehead, Vegeta smirked evilly as he turned to face Trepidation. When the dust settled, Goku was laying there still as the stones upon the ground.

"Well, he was beaten," Vegeta mused. "Ready for a rematch, you hypocrite?"

"Tsk, tsk," Trepidation pitied the Saiya-jin Prince. "You left yourself completely open."

"Wha-" Vegeta managed to say before Goku hit him from behind with an energy blast. The Saiya-jin Prince was knocked unconscious as he fell to the ground. The power he had bled out of him as the others stared in shock that Vegeta had lost. Goku looked up towards the others with a rather sadist smirk on his face.

"Who would like to try to be the hero now?" Goku replied with his hand outstretched towards the others. Goten was seething with anger. Not only did Goku hurt his best friend's father, but Goku also managed to hurt the one he considered his mentor growing up after Majin Buu's defeat ten years ago. With a feral cry, Goten's energy crackled around him as he transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 2 and flew off the cliff to face his father alone.

"You're no longer my father," Goten growled angrily at his father as the electricity flickered down his body. His eyes coldly stared at his father with so much hatred it was uncanny. Any last respect that he had in his father was thrown right out the window and fell into a shredder.

"Goten!" Gohan yelled to his brother; not wanting him to get involved.

"He'll pay!" Goten roared angrily to the others. "He's not my father. He's a monster!"

"Goten stop this now!" Gohan yelled, but it was far too late to stop his younger brother; for he was blinded by rage and was not willing to listen to reason anymore.

Not thinking clearly, Goten charged blindly at Goku and began to throw punches and kicks with no mercy. At first, the punches and kicks had managed to spill the unwanted blood from his father's lips and other parts of his body; however, it wasn't to last that long at all. Eventually, Goku was unaffected by the blows that his son delivered to him once the boy had ran out of steam. Taking advantage of it, Goku delivered a blow to Goten's neck; rendering him unconscious as he threw the younger Son to Vegeta's with a punch to propel his body so it was laying right next to him.

"Goten," Trunks whispered. "No…" His hair flickered as he thought of all the times he spent with his best friend. With a cry, Trunks went Super Saiya-jin 2 and landed in front of Goku.

"Is this the only thing you boys have to play with?" Goku asked. "Just that spiky hair?"

"You're a Saiya-jin and I'm only half," Trunks replied. "That doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass."

"After the performance they did, I bet you will barely phase me," Goku grinned. "Why not all of you come down here? I like a better challenge than this."

"The only way you can win is if you can sustain Super Saiya-jin 3 longer than 20 minutes," Piccolo growled.

"I'll have you beat in less than 15 minutes," Goku challenged.

"Then bring it!" Trunks roared as the other warriors flew off the cliff and surrounded Goku. The amnesiac Saiya-jin's eyes lit up with amusement as he evilly smirked.

"So be it," Goku warned. With a flash of light, the Earth shook as Goku's eyes flickered slightly. With a sudden roar, Goku's hair grew down his back as the power began to push the warriors back. As the power receded, they felt the full magnitude of a Super Saiya-jin 3 as Earth's warriors realized what they were getting themselves into: Hell on Earth.

With a flicker, Goku vanished as the other warriors looked around to try to detect the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's movements. A cry was heard as Krillin was grounded first with Goku's feet pressed into his back. He vanished again as Chou-su's scream was heard as the child-like mime was punched rather hard into a boulder. Then Yamcha's scream was heard as the warrior's arm was twisted before he was thrown into the ground. Tien's screams were heard when he was sent into the sky and had several blasts hit him. All that were left standing was Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo as they moved in close together into a tight circle to try and track Goku's movements.

"This isn't good," Gohan said.

"He's too fast," Trunks said.

"You aren't concentrating," Piccolo scolded them. "You both need to start sensing him rather than using your eyes."

"Easier said than done," Gohan replied before he saw a light behind him and whirled around to only stare in horror. Trunks and Piccolo also turned in time to see Goku expelling his energy in a bomb-like manner that sent the last three to the ground. Afterwards, Goku reverted to normal as he breathed hard with sweat running down his face.

"Is this good enough master?" Goku asked with his head slightly bowed before him.

"No," Trepidation said as he pointed to the fallen warriors. "Finish them, Eclipse!"

An energy blast charged in his hand. As he prepared to fire it, he saw a woman run into his line of fire as she breathed hard for a few moments before looking up at him in pure shock.

… … … … … … … … … …

****

"Finish them, Eclipse!"

Chi-chi had just landed when those words rang across the field. Without a minute to delay, she lunged forward without any means of defending herself. Skidding to a halt in front of the warriors, she outstretched her arms as though she was protecting eggs from a predator while she breathed hard with her head hanging down. Regaining her composure, Chi-chi looked up…

…only to see Goku standing there with an energy blast crackling in his right palm aimed directly at her. Shock and horror was written clearly on her face as she nearly lost the ability to stand.

"Hold your fire!" Trepidation commanded as Goku looked at his master as though he was concerned about something.

"But ma…" Goku started.

"Don't hurt her," Trepidation warned as he walked up to Chi-chi. "She's what I've been waiting for and if you kill her, your life's at forfeit." The energy blast Goku held in his hand faded away as his hand fell to his side. "I'm glad you've returned, Zealous."

"Foolish… woman…" Vegeta moaned in pain; barely conscious. "Get out… of here…"

"Let them live," Chi-chi replied; ignoring Vegeta's warning to her to escape before the one who had kidnapped her decided to take her without a chance to do so. "Please."

"You expect me to let these people live after what they did to separate us?" Trepidation yelled at her. "If you want them to live, you must surrender yourself entirely to me."

"And if I don't?" Chi-chi cautiously replied; knowing her allies were in grave danger.

"Then they will perish right here and now," Trepidation said; sending a wave of fear running down Chi-chi's back.

"I…" Chi-chi mumbled.

"Eclipse! Finish them…" Trepidation started to say as the energy blast rekindled in Goku's palm towards the fallen warriors.

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Chi-chi yelled with her friend's safety in mind. No sooner did those words escape her lips that she regretted it as Trepidation pulled her into an embrace she couldn't break out of.

Trepidation jerked her closer as he kissed Chi-chi upon the lips. Chi-chi felt the urge to vomit in the pit of her stomach as his right hand rubbed against her upper thigh rather seductively. If Goku was in his right mind, he would have killed Trepidation hands down for touching the woman that he held in his arms at that moment. He gently pulled away from the kiss as Chi-chi felt like she was betraying her husband deep inside the shell that Trepidation had tried to get rid of.

"You made the right choice," Trepidation said and threw Chi-chi over his shoulder to carry her so she wouldn't try to escape him. "Eclipse, let them live… for now."

"If that is your wish, my master," Goku spoke as the energy blast that he cradled in his hands died down like a fire quenched by water.

"Come," Trepidation commanded the Saiya-jin. "We're going home."

Chi-chi trembled against Trepidation's body as he caressed the small of her ass in a rather teasing manner. It was bad enough that she had easily surrendered to this demonic monster without a fight, but her husband did nothing to help ease the situation because he had forgotten everything about the ones he called his allies. If asked, Trepidation could easily make Goku jump off a bridge to his utter amusement. As they reached the cliff side, Trepidation stopped as the other Saiya-jin stopped without being told.

"Of course, I didn't say they could live for long," Trepidation evilly responded to the Earthen woman who gasped in pure and utmost horror of what was about to happen. "Eclipse! Finish them off now!"

"As my master commands," Goku replied as he fired a blast towards the area where the fallen warriors laid. Chi-chi shielded her eyes as she felt pain echo in her heart.

'No, Goku…' Chi-chi thought as the tears stung in her eyes. She did not want to look at the destruction as she kept them scrunched shut as her hands clenched the fabric of Trepidation's robe in pure anger. 'This isn't you. You're never like this! Ever!'

"Now that they're dead, let us go back to our lair," Trepidation said as Goku touched the Lord of Fear's shoulder as they vanished without a trace.

* * *

CMG: Well, did all of you enjoy this chapter? It seems our favorite/not-so-favorite couple got in rather deep inside Trepidation's hands; and with no one left to oppose Trepidation, this isn't really looking good for Earth and all of her people now does it? Now onto the latest batch of reviews that seem to be coming my way. :opens her e-mail as some junk mail attacks her while she pulls out the review receipts before closing it up: I got to find a way to cancel some of these pointless junk e-mails:notices readers staring at her: Alright, alright:clears throat:

Psy: Ah. My first person to know I updated. :gives her a cookie: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far. I have so many more twists and turns plotted out since I started writing and since then, I rewrote the whole ending about at least three times. My fourth ending will surely rock and will be totally unpredictable once I get to it. :cackles:

super saiyan 4 chichi: That it isn't. With Goku's memories wiped out and Chi-chi now inside Trepidation's hands, things are going to start going bad. Hopefully, this isn't adding to any of the suspense. If it is, then I'll see if I can relieve that soon.

Kinoha: Ah. You are quite forgiven. I kind of post the first chapter around Christmas Eve, so you probably didn't notice it since it got pushed down rather quickly by some other G/CC fics that are posted on The situation's gotten rather bad now with the warriors probably dead and Goku and Chi-chi in the clutches of evil. But things will improve! I promise you that!

Courtney: Time will tell if Goten will forgive his father for abandoning his mother and making her cry. I agree with you about the whole evil thing.

gokugirl9: Hmm… seems you're rather anxious about Goku killing Trepidation. Well, it won't happen for awhile. Trepidation's going to be a rather annoying dictator-type of person when it comes to having what he wants.

Chi-chi: Well you asked and I delivered the fight between Goku and Vegeta. It kind of pushed my chapter up pretty high with that fighting scene, but I hope that will keep you all entertained until the next update. Now things are looking REALLY bad for Earth. As for Trepidation having Goku killing his own wife, we'll have to wait and see won't we? I think he might just have other plans with her. What they are will be revealed in the future.

CMG: Anyone else is welcomed to review if they want to. I enjoy feedback whether it's negative or encouraging. Hopefully, the next chapter will be out soon.


	4. Confusion

CMG: My apologies to everyone! I did not mean to make you wait a long time for another chapter! I have been busy with a lot of things as of late and have been trying to work out the ending to this fanfic. Now that it's all done, I suppose I should include two updates within the same week to make it all up to you. Starting with this one today, I once again send the invitation to read…

Fear's Revivification

Chapter 3

* * *

****

Pain. It echoes and rages through his battle-worn body like the fires of Hell itself. It was so unbearable that it felt like Death himself is coming at any moment. A light streaks towards him like a beacon that resembles the utter doom that was about to befell all that swore to protect the planet. It was then that a lightness comes over his body and the light fades into a dimmer light and then darkness sinks in. Has Death finally welcomed him? If so, why couldn't he see his approach? Was he doomed to remain blind and not see the utter truth of what would be told?

'I doubt I'll be able to see…'

As though his soul was leaving his damaged body, the pain seemed to ebb as though Death was there with him now granting him rest. However, he wasn't ready to go yet and struggled to get up and continue to live his life. He still couldn't see a thing and felt completely and utterly helpless like a baby. While he did try to at least struggle, a gentle hand pressed upon his breast; as though pinning him down to some unknown hard surface. He still couldn't see as he tried his best to lash out at whatever or whoever was trying to keep him from escaping. Eventually though, exhaustion had caught up to his overexerted body and mind as consciousness slowly slips away from him. Whether he lived or died now wasn't in his hands, but rather Fate's hands.

Vegeta slowly came to as he slowly shook his head to remember what had happened before he lost consciousness. His body lightly ached from a forgotten pain that seemed almost familiar to him; but upon awakening, it seemed lost since he had yet to open his eyes. He heard light rhythms of breathing other than his own as he felt confused to hear more than one and finally opened his eyes to see where he was at. At first, he was taken back on why everyone was asleep in different beds in a room unfamiliar to him when he suddenly realized that they were wounded like he was. Then, it all came to him in a rush as he jerked himself out of the bed to get his bearings.

'What on Earth am I?' Vegeta mentally growled as he walked out of the room and down the faintly lit hallways. Pillars and potted plants greeted him upon his way out of the strange place he was in. 'That is if I'm on Earth…'

He suddenly saw an opening as the moon's light illuminated the area outside upon the Lookout. His tail twitched with a familiar feeling as he kept his wandering eyes away from the moon that would be full within two days time. It hovered above the Earth like a beacon of power for the Saiya-jins use if they truly desired the carnal destruction.

'Trepidation's playing with fire for bringing the moon back. If Kakarot looks, then he might as well commit suicide!'

Instead of peering upon the moon, he kept his head downcast as he felt his energy well up deep inside of him. He had lost to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and the only way to stop him was to kill him from trying to carry out Trepidation's orders. The memories of his loss were still fresh on his mind. The power was slowly boiling within him as his hair flickered slightly in the chi-generated wind.

'That traitor will know what a Saiya-jin does when he betrays his comrades,' Vegeta growled as the power unconsciously built up around him; causing the Lookout to shutter from his power.

Electricity sparked around him as the once flawless tiles upon the ground started to crack and shatter under the strain of the aura around Vegeta's body. Dark inky depths of his eyes became twin cobalt orbs that held a great deal of hidden malice within them. His hair was bleached by the sheer energy that erupted around him as an adulterated roar escaped his lips. That was the only warning anyone received before all hell broke loose within the heavens themselves.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Within the pagoda unaware of what was happening until a sharp power assaulted his acute senses, Piccolo's eyes snapped open as the ground trembled. Fearing attack, he awakened the others and ran outside. What they saw outside both astounded them and made them afraid for their own lives.

"Vegeta!" Krillin said.

"He's…" Piccolo was at a loss of words. Before the Z-Fighters stood the defeated Prince of the Forgotten Race with rage and fury irrelevant in his now primitive face. Long hair ran down the small of Vegeta's back as cobalt-pupil irises peered up in bitter hatred towards the ones that were once his enemies long ago.

At long last, Vegeta had finally gained the power he had long since been denied from for nearly a decade's time. And so suddenly, he lost it as the strain upon his body became too much for him to handle. No one could predict the next move as it happened as though in slow motion; the transformation flickered out as blank eyes shifted close and the body that was Vegeta's met the ruined tiled ground with a sickening thud. It was when the sound resounded that the warriors broke out of the trance and illusion that they were under.

"He… he had it…" Krillin said out of fear that Vegeta would awaken and incinerate all of the warriors gathered upon the Lookout with no remorse whatsoever. Ubuu was staring in pure shock as well.

"What was that!" Ubuu asked.

"That, Ubuu, was a Super Saiya-jin 3," Piccolo answered.

"Super… Saiya-jin 3?" Ubuu asked.

"Yes," Piccolo said. "Now let's get him back inside and make sure he doesn't do that again. He almost took the whole Lookout with him during that episode!"

"Can I call the first shift?" Yamcha said in a worried manner.

"Do what you want," Piccolo replied. 'I hope that Kibito-shin and Dende can heal the rest of us by morning so we can resume our attempts to stop Trepidation.'

… … … … … … … … … …

"You are not to touch her in any way…"

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as Goku took the tray full of soup to Chi-chi's room clad in the new clothing he wore. He now wore a gray tunic and black pants that was held up by a red sash. He wore some black shoes on his feet that was bound in red cloth and had red wrist braces on. Though his body was healed thanks to the master's power, he felt empty from not eating anything. His stomach growled and beaconed him to eat the soup; however, the warning echoed in his mind as clear as day.

"Eat her food and you'll be punished for your crimes…"

'I feel so hungry though,' Goku thought. 'Why?'

Entering Chi-chi's room, he saw her crying on the bed dressed in the red robes that Trepidation left for her. He wanted to comfort her, but couldn't do so. He feared his lord and master's wrath. Gently setting the tray of soup on the table, he walked over to her bed before bowing before her out of respect. When she didn't notice, he decided to break her out of the crying spell.

"Hey," Goku said gently. "I brought you dinner."

"I'm… I'm not hungry," Chi-chi sobbed. "I'm ashamed of you, Son Goku."

"I am not he," Goku replied with no emotion in his voice.

"You are!" Chi-chi turned to face him as the Saiya-jin saw the tears running down her face with anger upon her face. "He brainwashed you… made you… made you forget about who you are!" She got off the bed and walked towards him as she felt irritated for her husband forgetting everything.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked. Before he knew it, Chi-chi slapped Goku in the face rather hard.

"That was for killing our sons and our friends," Chi-chi yelled at Goku angrily. "You might as well kill me while you're at it because I refuse to be with that monster that you call your master."

"I cannot," Goku said. "I was told to protect you."

"Protect me? From who?" Chi-chi yelled at the Saiya-jin.

"From those who to take you away from my master," Goku replied.

"There's no one left to do that," Chi-chi coldly replied. "You killed them. You might as well kill me as well. I don't want to live a life where I'm enslaved to a man meant to destroy all humanity."

"I cannot," Goku ashamedly said. "I was told to protect you, Zealous."

"Chi-chi," she told him. "My name is Chi-chi."

"Master said you were…" Goku started to say, but the woman that Trepidation claimed to be his interrupted the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"Your master's done a great deal of bad things and you've killed our friends and family," Chi-chi yelled at Goku. "You're not his dog and you don't have to keep your eyes on the ground while I'm talking to you."

"I cannot look at you," Goku told her. "Master said I'm not allowed to see, touch, or feel any attachments towards you."

"That bastard's has gone too far," Chi-chi cursed as she got off the bed and knelt down to Goku's level. He felt her hands on his face as she lifted his head up to see her.

"Let go," Goku begged; not wishing for the Lord of Fear to see them like this.

"No," Chi-chi said with determination in her voice. "You're my husband and I'm not going to let him keep bossing you around like some puppet." She wrapped her arms around his body as he tensed up to her comforting touch. A part of him wanted to return it, but he had to obey his master's orders.

"Please," Goku pleaded in a worried tone.

"I want you to touch me," Chi-chi said. "I want you to feel the attachments that you have towards me. I want you to look at me. I want you to do because we are equal and are husband and wife."

"No, you lie," Goku hissed as he tried to push away, but Chi-chi's hold on him tightened. "I'm not your husband! Let me go! You're trying to trick me and make it so master punishes me!"

"I'm not tricking you," Chi-chi vowed to him as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "I… I just want… you back…"

The amnesiac Saiya-jin felt her fall limp against her frame. Trying to pry himself away from him, her grip tightened even further. He gently lifted her in his arms and decided to let her lay upon his chest until she awakened. Laying down upon the bed that she was given upon his back, he heard her moaning sadly.

'Why is she doing this?' Goku thought. 'Why is she calling me Son Goku when master calls me Eclipse? Why is she calling me her husband when I feel I never met her before?' He laid there with her resting while on the table, the food was left forgotten. Slowly, he felt exhaustion claim him.

… … … … … … … … … …

Dawn's early light touched the slumbering Vegeta's face as he woke to find that the beds had shifted since last night. He sat up and saw that his bed was surrounded by the other beds; preventing him from leaving without bumping into a single one and awakening one of the fighters. Floating above them, he flew across the room and landed at the door. Before his hand could touch the latch, Piccolo's jaded hand grabbed Vegeta's rather roughly as he was whirled around to see his face.

"Vegeta, you have some nerve for nearly wrecking the Lookout last night," Piccolo growled softly at the former Saiya-jin Prince.

"What are you babbling about Namek," Vegeta hissed.

"You ascended last night," Piccolo countered. "And I believe you weren't aware of the transformation either."

"Maybe it's because I was so fucking angry for that traitor Kakarot for nearly killing us!" Vegeta's voice rose; almost yelling at the Namek that held him.

"Keep your voice down or I'll make sure you stay behind the next time we search for Chi-chi and Son," Piccolo challenged.

"I like to see you try to keep me confined," Vegeta countered as he seemed softer than he was a moment ago.

"Right now, we're not ready to face him again," Piccolo growled. "We need more training!"

"To hell with your training," Vegeta sneered and lunged off the Lookout. 'I want my revenge on Kakarot. Even if it means I'm going alone on this one.'

'Vegeta, you arrogant bastard,' Piccolo thought angrily. 'You'll regret going out there alone.'

… … … … … … … … … …

The door slammed shut from afar as Goku woke with a start. He cursed himself for falling asleep with Chi-chi pressed against his body on top of him as he pushes her off. He didn't get out of bed fast enough when the door opens to Chi-chi's room as Trepidation walks into the room and sees Goku laying in bed as Chi-chi started to awaken on the other side of the bed. Goku found himself trying to breathe as Trepidation grabbed him by the neck.

"You touched her, didn't you?" Trepidation said with venom in his voice.

Goku was afraid as Trepidation felt the fear from Goku's body as it strengthened him. The grip around Goku's throat tightened as he struggled to breathe. Chi-chi's eyes opened as she saw Goku struggling to breathe as she felt powerless to stop it from happening.

"Relax. I won't kill you yet," the Lord of Fear reassured the amnesic Saiya-jin. "You still have to do more in order to gain repentance for touching what's mine." Trepidation threw Goku to the ground and stormed out of the room. The door slammed shut while Goku drew the air back into his oxygen-deprived body.

The fear he felt upon his body still radiated off of him like a heavy blanket as Chi-chi appeared in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. He jerked out of the embrace to her surprise as she saw how much fear he had within his eyes. It was as though he was staring at a Goku who did not have confidence with himself or even his own abilities. Because of Trepidation, Goku was stripped of his very freedom to fight against the Lord of Fear himself.

"Goku, don't do this…" Chi-chi replied as she reached out to him. He slid away from her to protect himself in order to keep himself from feeling anymore fear echoing through his body. Yet at the same time, a foreign part of him did not want to see her cry again as the tears glistened in her eyes.

"No," Goku quivered in fear as he tried to push her away. "I can't… I can't touch you without getting punished for it…"

"Yes you can!" Chi-chi replied and before Goku could stop her, she pulled him into a passionate kiss while her other hand reached for his tail.

Time froze as Goku felt himself tremble from the kiss itself. Chi-chi poured her heart and soul into the kiss while she massaged the tail that hung limply in her grasp. Goku felt himself wanting to return the kiss with everything she was giving him, but couldn't move because of his fear of Trepidation hurting her or him was overruling this instinct that was burning within him at this very moment.

'I… we can't,' Goku thought as he felt Chi-chi deepen the kiss; his tail being petted in a sensual way that felt familiar to him. She pressed closer to his body as the heat radiated from their bodies. That was when Goku finally responded by shoving her away and getting up quickly as he ran out the door. Chi-chi called out to him, but he had already left without admitting his feelings for her at all.

… … … … … … … … … …

'She's foolish!' Goku thought angrily to himself as he paced around on the balcony that he stumbled upon that made up the Celtic-like castle. 'She's risking my life to see nothing but deception! Trepidation should just take her and be done with it! Why hasn't he done so already? Why do I feel an attachment to her? Is she some sort of witch in disguise meant to seduce me to my utmost death?'

Before Goku could go back inside to inquire about these questions he carried with his heart and soul, he saw someone block his way; a golden aura radiated from the figure with malice in his aura as twin cobalt eyes glared angrily at him.

"Who are…" Goku started to say.

"I'm Vegeta and I'm here to get vengeance against you, Kakarot," Vegeta growled.

"I'm not this Kakarot you call me," Goku replied.

"I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you," Vegeta threatened. "Now are we going to fight or not?"

"Can we fight somewhere besides here?" Goku asked. "My master does not wish for his castle to get destroyed."

"As you wish," Vegeta said before they took off.

… … … … … … … … … …

Minutes later on the deserted plains, both Goku and Vegeta land in the middle of the field alone as Goku felt as though he had fought here before.

"Seems your body recognizes this place," Vegeta noted while the other warrior looked around at the familiar caverns and cliffs that were torn up by something that wasn't Mother Nature's doing.

"Where are we?" Goku asked.

"We're at the place we first fought against each other almost two decades ago," Vegeta said. Goku's eyes widened by this before he masked it with determination and honor for defending his master's name.

Both warriors slid into a fighting stance once again. The younger Saiya-jin felt dé já vu come over him. Feeling something come over him, Goku lunged at Vegeta as he dodged the punch.

'This feels familiar,' Goku thought as they traded blows against one another in their Super Saiya-jin forms.

'He's going to pay for betraying us!' Vegeta vowed angrily to himself..

… … … … … … … … … …

Trepidation walked into Chi-chi's quarters and saw her crying upon the ground. Seeing his soon-to-be crying, he knelt down and pulled her into an embrace. She felt startled as she felt something sliding around her waist and encircling around her right upper arm.

"Zealous, it's time you return to your lord and master," Trepidation said as Chi-chi suddenly realized that the snake that bit her the last time was wrapped around her body. She tried to jerk away, but Trepidation held her as the snake's eyes began to glow in a deep purple light as the world around Chi-chi began to spin. She felt the fangs of the snake pierce her skin. "The last time, I made a mistake making you slowly succumb to her will. In a night's time under the full moon's light, her soul will instantly take over you and make my love live once again."

"G…Goku…" Chi-chi moaned as her world faded into the darkness; the control of her body slipping.

… … … … … … … … … …

Vegeta swung his fist at Goku, but the warrior suddenly fell to the ground on one knee with his hand clutching at his chest. The fist did not connect to the target as the Prince of Saiya-jins looked down at the one who started to breathe irregularly.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned; half of him wanting to smash him into the ground where he was kneeling while the other wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"I… I don't know…" Goku gasped as the pain seemed to grow worse by the second. His vision started to blur as he struggled to breathe. For a fleeting instant, he saw the woman who slapped him; but instead of pain in her eyes, he saw happiness. "Chi-chi…"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta grew worried as he saw the other warrior shaking. Something was wrong with the Earth-raised Saiya-jin as sweat ran down his face as his breathing came in shallow breaths. Before Vegeta could find out what was going on, darkness consumed Goku's mind as Vegeta saw that the warrior before him was no longer conscious and sank to the ground. "Kakarot!"

* * *

CMG: Well, well, well. It seems that the plot thickens. :stirs pot labeled **Plot** as she smiles: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter since I put a lot of my time into this chapter. Onto reviews then: 

Courtney: Nope. You didn't miss anything yet about how Chi-chi learned how to fly. That will be revealed soon. As you can see, not everyone's dead.

The reason I made Goten act so angry at his dad is because of the fact that he never really got to know him. I mean hasn't any other kid ever wonder what their father was like and later on find out what their father did to make their mother upset by abandoning them for long periods of time? I'm trying to take it in that perspective and I believe that I'm making a rather bold move with the stories I've read. Hopefully in time, Goten will learn to forgive his dad for what happened.

Gohan pretty much had a father up until he was around eleven years old while Goten never knew what his father was like until he came back for a day. A rumor from one of the mangas said that it took time for Goten to show his feelings towards his father and at first, he was kind of timid. Anyway, from the latest issue of Shonen Jump, I saw how Gohan was there for Chi-chi after Goku died. The scene kind of struck a cord in my heart because it kind of made sense that after his father died, he would have to do what he can to protect both the Earth and his mother from harm. :thinking to herself: _I might write a one-shot that will take place during this story that will explain Gohan's feelings about his father leaving them and having his mind altered._ :chuckles:

And yes, I am **uber ebil** (super evil). Thanks for asking.

Psy:sarcastically: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed a brainwashed Goku trying to kill his family and friends while breaking Chi-chi's heart in the process. :tail twitches: What in the world's wrong with you:realizes: Actually, I thought it was rather well written. XD

super saiyan 4 chichi: More suspense, but more chances for Trepidation to be stopped now with the heroes not being dead. I hate Trepidation too, but he's one evil dude having Chi-chi all to himself. You'll find out soon if Goku will regain his memories or not.

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict: Welcome to the group. I'm glad you enjoy the story thus far. I rarely write many sequels of a series, but I could not resist with a villain this evil that is determined to bring forth the end of humanity and try to take Chi-chi away from Goku in the process. His plans for her have been revealed, but whether they will succeed are not yet seen.

Kinoha: Afraid so; however, it seems Goku's no longer in Trepidation's castle and is unconscious for a rather ticked off Saiya-jin Prince to take advantage of him in this state. I accept the throne and crown for the 'Queen Arthuria of The Twisted Plot' thingy:puts on crown and giggles before returning to the review: Now where was I? Ah yes. Do you truly believe you have this story figured out and what would happen:looks at what she wrote for Chapter 7 that seems rather blurry at the moment: How can you when I'm still writing it:sweat drop:

Don't worry. Goku and Chi-chi will get together soon and Goten might solve his dilemmas eventually. Not saying when! As for my e-mail, bring it:prepares her hotmail account to be bombarded:

Chi-chi: Yes. There can be an OMG order. Thanks for your enthusiastic review. It certainly made my day. :D

CMG: Now for my first poll for you fanfic readers out there courtesy of Kinoha's review:

Will Vegeta: A.) Kill him without giving him a chance to reform? B.) Wake him up and kick his ass thoroughly before killing him. Or C.) Find out what's going on and decide to help his fellow Saiya-jin in some way?

Shall Chi-chi: A.) Escape Trepidation's clutches? B.) Remain a prisoner in Trepidation's clutches? Or C.) Attempt to fight him in futile?

And will Goten: A.) Find a reason to forgive his father? B.) Attack his father when he sees him? Or C.) Attempt to rescue his mother alone?

This is just a small poll for you all to take to try to figure out which one happens. Answers will be revealed in the next chapter. And no cheating if you are reading this story after the next chapter's posted! I hope to see all of you next time for another installment:waves:


	5. Torn

CMG: Well, well. I'm about three months late, but it's only because of work and searching for a new job that I'm rather late with this chapter. So please accept my sincere apologies for being so late with this chapter and accept my apologies with a longer chapter to satisfy your thirst for more of this fic. -chuckles- Okay, remember your responses for the votes for those of you who did the poll, for now, I once again bring you back to…

Fear's Revivification

Chapter 4

* * *

****

The world spins around Goku as he laid there in a fetal position in total darkness that surrounded his vulnerable form like the claws of death itself. He was alone in this world that was created by some unknown factor. Could it have been the bond's doing? If so, how long has it been since he collapsed? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? He felt a great deal of turmoil in his heart as he laid there utterly drained physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually.

He floated there; not knowing what was going on until he felt something tear away the sub-consciousness he was floating in. The darkness in his world was slowly fading into the light once more…

… … … … … … … … … …

"Kakarot!" Vegeta growled as he slapped the younger Saiya-jin's face; trying in vain to resuscitate the warrior that had suddenly passed out only twenty minutes ago. "Wake up, damn it!"

"Ugh…" Goku moaned; slowly coming to as he blinked a few times. Hovering above him was Vegeta as he seemed rather tense and aggravated. "What happened?"

"I should be the one asking that question, Kakarot," Vegeta replied. "You said your woman's name before you lost consciousness."

"I felt… I felt something from her," Goku admitted to the elder Saiya-jin as he grew irritated by the younger Saiya-jin's amnesiac state.

"Explain," Vegeta commanded, half-theorizing what Goku had experienced earlier.

"I felt fear… sadness… pain…" Goku absentmindedly rubbed the left side of his neck as the Prince of Saiya-jins tensed up.

"The bond," Vegeta nearly whispered. Goku barely heard his comment.

"Bond?" Goku quizzically asked.

"Your mate's in trouble and you've let that bastard have her!" Vegeta yelled at Goku; sending the poor amnesiac Saiya-jin backwards. "What kind of Saiya-jin are you? If I was your king, I would have killed you for betraying your mate's trust right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Goku answered as his head spun. He had to hold it in his hands as he propped his elbows on top of his knees to support him. "Why do I feel like this?"

"Kakarot, now is not the time to be asking that question," Vegeta growled. "Come on. We're going to go back to Kami's Lookout."

"But my master…" Goku started to say before Vegeta roughly pulled Goku onto his feet.

"He isn't your master," Vegeta hissed. "He is using you!"

"That's what Chi-chi said," Goku softly spoke. "Why do I feel so lost and confused?"

"Kakarot, the answers to your questions await heaven-word," Vegeta replied and tugged on Goku's arm again; encouraging the younger Saiya-jin to follow.

… … … … … … … … … …

"ECLIPSE!"

Trepidation stormed through the castle in search of Goku; overturning tables, breaking down doors, and yelling his given name in hatred.

"ECLIPSE! COME OUT NOW!" Trepidation bellowed. 'Where is that slave of mine? If he dares disobey me, I swear…' A sudden thought came to his mind. 'Of course. He has betrayed me. Very well, I shall see to it he dies a slow and painful death.'

The Lord of Fear continued through the castle; searching for the warrior who no longer within the vicinity. If he knew about Goku's choice of taking the battle elsewhere, he would have applauded the Saiya-jin for his actions. Since he did not know, however, he continued to search for the warrior in futile.

… … … … … … … … … …

At that moment inside her quarters room, Chi-chi started to come to as she felt dizzy. Starting to get up, she felt the snake coil around her body as it held her in a rather tight embrace. The snake's eyes glow softly as Chi-chi felt light-headed.

'You are not yet ready to leave your quarters,' the snake spoke within Chi-chi's mind.

"W-who are you?" Chi-chi quivered as the snake's head rested upon her chest.

'I am Zealous and I am in need of your body,' the snake replied. 'Your body is still rather young and fertile. You are a perfect vessel for my soul.'

"Why me though?" Chi-chi questioned.

'You are very strong and have so much untapped potential that's being wasted,' Zealous said as the snake-like body rubbed against Chi-chi's affectionately. 'Besides, I have plans that I want to do and what my master wishes for me to follow. And you're a rather talented fighter. Why fight it? Your husband no longer cares about you.'

"I still love him and deep within himself, he still loves me," Chi-chi answered. She felt Zealous' tail slap her in the face.

'You're lying to yourself you know!' Zealous yelled at Chi-chi. 'Has he cared about you enough to comfort you last night? My master believes he's abandoned you.'

"No," Chi-chi grew pale as Zealous' head rested on her left shoulder.

'Just give in,' Zealous replied as her tongue licked the wound that was left at the base of it. 'I promise you would have everything you desire and more from me.'

'I rather die,' Chi-chi thought suddenly as her eyes close.

'I'm afraid I can't let you do that,' Zealous answered; surprising Chi-chi. 'Yes, I can read your mind and soon, you'll appreciate me like my other hosts have.'

"Never! I'll never give in!" Chi-chi vowed before she felt the snake tighten around her body; cutting some of the circulation off.

'You **will** give in,' Zealous countered as Chi-chi saw the snake glowing the same color as its eyes. 'My chi will slowly make you give into what I'm offering you. If not, then you will perish before I assimilate your body and drive out your soul.'

"I… won't… **give in**!" Chi-chi yelled as her aura flared out around her. The snake hissed in pain before a shockwave freed Chi-chi from the confinements of the snake as it flew across the room and hit the wall hard. Seeing her chance to escape, Chi-chi ran to the door and flung it open. She ran down the hallways as the serpent that housed Zealous' soul hissed angrily.

'You may be getting away from me now, but you'll be mine soon enough,' Zealous cackled mentally as Chi-chi saw a vase sitting upon a nearby table. Grabbing it, she ran down the hallway to a large window where she chucked the vase right through the window. Jumping out, she flew away into the sky as her aura flared out temporarily. Landing on the ground, she made a run to the woods to prevent herself from getting spotted by Trepidation as he roared in adulterated anger.

"No!"

'I need to escape,' Chi-chi panted heavily as she continued to run deeper into the woods. It was then that she reached a slippery slope and went sliding down it. Holding back a horrified scream, she hit the rocks hard as she felt her ribs get bruised. Getting back up, she continued to run as she ran down the muddy path; her shoes getting muddy in the process. 'Goku, where are you?'

… … … … … … … … … …

Meanwhile in the skies, Goku was flying behind Vegeta when Goku felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. Vegeta noticed Goku breathing hard as though he was running. Sweat poured down his paling face as he heard the familiar voice in his mind as though she was right next to him in the sky.

'Goku, where are you?'

"Chi-chi?" Goku felt confused as he looked around. He felt her fear and panic rushing through his body. "Where is she?"

"Kakarot, your mate's calling for you somewhere," Vegeta mused. "Feel for her life force for you're the only one who can right now. Just focus out everything else and concentrate."

The wind blew gently in Goku's hair as he closed his eyes and did what Vegeta instructed. Everything that was the world was pushed aside as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin reached deep inside the very depths of his soul to reach out to the one Vegeta had mentioned was his mate. Land seemed to shift beneath him unconsciously as he saw Chi-chi in his mind's eye running through the woods all alone with tears in her eyes and her chi emitting a great sense of fear. Snapping back to normal, Goku felt her chi still imprinted in his mind as his fingers gently brushed against his brow.

"I know where she's at," Goku realized as Vegeta grabbed the other warrior's shoulder. "Huh?"

"Take me with you," Vegeta commanded. "If you want to learn the answers to your questions, you better."

"Fine, but don't hurt her," Goku warned before they cross the land Goku's mind crossed moments earlier. When they appeared, Chi-chi pushed Goku aside as he went flying into a tree. Vegeta grabbed Chi-chi's wrist before she could take another step.

"Woman! You have some explaining to do," Vegeta growled as Goku rubbed his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Goku whined, pulling himself up from the tree's sturdy base that was shaken by the impact and causing the tree to sway.

"Goku! I didn't mean to…" Chi-chi started before they saw Trepidation above them.

"Release Zealous' vessel!" Trepidation roared.

"Hang on!" Goku said as he grabbed both Chi-chi and Vegeta's wrists before they could say anything. Right before Trepidation could hit Goku in the face and decapitate his head, the trio flickered out and disappeared right before his very eyes. Roaring in anger, Trepidation released his demonic aura as the trees bowed to his mighty power. Some even snapped as it caused a domino effect that sent the animals running.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR STEALING MY BELOVED'S BODY!" Trepidation roared.

… … … … … … … … … …

Everyone turned as they felt three familiar chi appear on Kami's Lookout. Goten hissed as he saw his father standing there with Chi-chi's wrist in his right hand while Vegeta jerked his right wrist from Goku's left hand. Before anyone could stop the youngest Son, he walked up and punched Goku in the face. On the ground, Goku rubbed his chin as he stared in anger at Goten. He almost started to attack Goten, but Chi-chi got in the way.

"Stop Goku!" Chi-chi yelled at her husband.

"Why?" Goku growled. "He could hurt you and…"

"Excuse me?" Goten sarcastically answered. "I'm going to hurt you for hurting my mother, you bastard!"

"Goten!" Chi-chi turned around to scold her son, but Goten phased out as he reappeared behind her and punched Goku in the face. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin, unable to defend himself, was sent hurling off the Lookout. Giving Goten a look of anger, Chi-chi jumped off the Lookout after Goku.

"Mother!" Goten yelled as he prepared to jump off after her when Vegeta grabbed Goten from behind.

"Brat, Kakarot's not in his right mind right now," Vegeta growled. "Unless you want to find yourself knocked out until this whole crisis is over, you better leave your father alone until he regains his memories."

"What do you mean?" Goten yelled back at Vegeta. "You mean the reason he attacked us is the side effect of what Trepidation did?"

"He's forgotten everything, including your mother," Vegeta hissed at the youngest Son with venom in his voice. "So you better stop treating Kakarot like he's abandoned you when in reality he's been brainwashed!."

"You mean…" Goten realized as he felt something called guilt sink down on him. "I… I had no idea…" 'I'm sorry dad. Forgive me.'

… … … … … … … … … …

While this was going on, Chi-chi fell after her husband as she noticed that he was knocked unconscious. Pushing her chi to help her fall faster, she soon caught up to her husband as she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame. Concentrating, she summoned the chi within herself in order to fly again.

'Goku, wake up,' Chi-chi thought as she struggled to carry her husband on her own back up to Kami's Lookout. 'He's wearing some sort of weighted clothing…'

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin felt something warm surround his body as he felt the air around him. Looking down, he saw Chi-chi in distress as he felt himself being carried under her own power. Powering up slightly, she felt him grow light in his arms as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did you risk your life to save mine?" Goku asked the trembling figure in his arms.

"Because you're my husband," Chi-chi answered before the tears appeared in her eyes again.

"What's a husband?" Goku curiously asked as he wiped the tears away from under her eyes. "Is it something that involves me being your servant?"

Almost instantly, Chi-chi pushed him away, both in sadness and in anger. "No! A husband is a person who takes care of his wife in marriage." Chi-chi showed her ring to Goku who stared at it in confusion. "Ten years ago, you gave me this ring as a sign of affection for me and made a promise to me!"

"What was the promise? That I let Trepidation have you?" Goku wondered.

"No, to let me know when you were going to leave me again, but you… you…" Chi-chi started to cry again. The sight of seeing this woman crying before the amnesiac Saiya-jin made him feel guilty. Pulling Chi-chi into his arms, he felt something within him feel at peace with this woman in his arms.

For a fleeting moment, Goku almost wanted to pull away from the arms that held him for he feared that Trepidation would appear and fulfill his promise; yet, he felt safe within the arms of the woman that claimed to be his wife. The attachments he had were strong as he felt lost in them until the very moment he felt the ground appear beneath his feet again. Looking up, he saw he was back on the Lookout as Chi-chi sagged into his arms in pure exhaustion.

"Mom knows how to fly!" Goten cried in disbelief as he reverted back to normal. "How? When?"

"I… I can't remember," Goku admitted. "I want to remember, but I can't!"

"Let us help you then," Piccolo said as he offered a hand towards the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"You can't do this alone, dad," Gohan replied.

"No, I'll put you all in danger," Goku admitted; feeling that they were being true; yet feared for their lives in the process. "Trepidation could find us and hurt all of us. I want to take Chi-chi away from here before he finds this place."

"Kakarot, you know that if that happens, we'll buy you time," Vegeta tried to reassure the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. "Reconsider the decision, Kakarot."

"Don't follow me, please!" Goku selfishly answered as he lifted the unconscious Chi-chi in his arms and flew off. Vegeta was about to go after them when Piccolo grabbed the Saiya-jin roughly.

"Don't bother going after him," Piccolo grunted. "Something's changed within Son and Chi-chi's the only way he's going to remember. If we go after him, we'll only drive him away even further."

… … … … … … … … … …

Hours later on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, Goku sat with Chi-chi resting in his arms. The attachment he felt for Chi-chi had grown rather strong as he felt the urges he originally fought against growing stronger. Before he knew it, he soon found himself kissing his wife passionately; feeling like he was betraying Trepidation's ultimate words as they echoed through his mind as a mantra of death.

'Kiss her and you die…'

He drew away gently as he felt afraid of his life. For once, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was at a loss of what to do. He felt something towards this woman that Trepidation called his own. For the first time since he awakened in Trepidation's clutches, he wanted nothing more than to overthrow him and protect this innocent creature in his arms. As though feeling her husband's turmoil, Chi-chi's eyes fluttered open as he felt drawn to them.

"Goku, stop fighting it," Chi-chi pleaded. "It's not like Trepidation's going to come at any moment and take me away."

"I'm afraid that I would have to differ," Trepidation's voice rose as Chi-chi's head turned to see the Lord of Fear standing at. She felt Goku trembling as he gently released her and stood up.

"What is my punishment, master?" Goku asked; half-afraid of the answer he would receive from the Lord of Fear himself.

"So, you wish for your punishment, do you Eclipse? Very well. I grant you death!" Trepidation roared in anger as his energy rose beyond Goku's power at that moment.

Goku's head snapped up as a thin energy blast pierced his chest near his heart. As he felt the pain echo and burn through his body, he began to fall over the edge of the cliff.

"Goku!" Chi-chi cried as she tried to go after her husband; however, Trepidation grabbed her by her waist and carried her off. Fighting with all of her might, she failed to get free before he managed to knock her unconscious.

Down the cliff, Goku's body hit the water, he began to sink under the waves as darkness claimed his mind. The last thing he saw was the blood rising from his chest as he sunk in the water. The pain wasn't the thing he was concerned about in his chest as it slowly ebbed away; however, his mind was only focused on one person's life that he had failed to protect from all harm.

'Chi-chi…'

* * *

CMG: -whistles 'innocently' for the abrupt ending to the chapter- Well, that was interesting! I bet a lot of people didn't expect THAT to happen! Good guesses on how the story would go, but now, the plot thickens! Onto my lovely reviews: 

Psy: Thanks. I won't try to stop you from being _cruel_ as long as you enjoy what I've written thus far.

super saiyan 4 chichi: Thanks. You have the right to be worried about them. With Goku wounded and out of the fight, the question remains now if he'll live or die. -cackles evilly-

Courtney: I'm doing what I can to update. Glad you've joined us again. And the others aren't dead. They're all alright and still waiting for a chance to fight again when they regain their strength. At the moment, they're still worn due to the fact that Dende's power couldn't restore their energy and they still need time to prepare an attack once they find out where Trepidation's at. As for Goku getting his memories back, we'll see.

Chi-chi: Yes. An evil snake that houses Zealous' soul to be exact. Goku's starting to realize that he has feelings for Chi-chi despite not being able to remember anything about his past. Pretty much, we'll see his reaction when he remembers. Until then, stay tuned.

Kinoha: Yeah. I'm pretty sure Chi-chi was just upset because Goku abandoned them and all, but I believe that she was more upset at him because he let Gohan fight when she asked not to let him. I can imagine how upset she would be to find out that he wasn't coming home and being left alone with a child to raise and another one coming within nine months. Seems Goku's starting to defy his master's word. :D

Vegeta sama: I'm great. Your welcome. I'm glad you've reviewed and enjoyed the story so far (if you've read it). Hope you come back for more:D

Arcanine18: Thanks for joining us. Your answers were right along with the others who took my poll. The reason I wrote that was because Goten thought that his father had forgotten that Trepidation hurt them before. Somehow, he thought that his father joined him and was turning against the entire world to help him. After the comment though, he realized that it wasn't like that and is feeling guilty.

As for Chi-chi's fight, it came later in the fic instead of sooner because let's face it: I wouldn't like to be locked in a room with a giant snake slithering all over me. That would totally freak me out and make me scream bloody murder! -shivers- Especially if it could talk to me and is trying to take over my body.

CMG: Anyway, come back next time to find out what will happen next! Until then, review on:D -waves-


	6. Choice

CMG: Thankfully, I had some time to updatesince I had a day offfrom work. For those of you patiently waiting for this fanfic to update once again (in despite of recent events that have happened like Hurricane Katrina and Hurricane Rita), I once again bring you a chapter of…

Fear's Revivification

Chapter 5

* * *

Waves crashed on the beach as Goku slowly stirred from falling unconscious. Coughing water out of his lungs, he saw blood mixed in the sand as he winced in pain from the blast that hit him hours earlier. His eyes scanned the beaches as he saw a tall figure appear on the beach. He couldn't make out who it was as his eyes slid shut and consciousness once again escaped his body.

… … … … … … … … … …

Elsewhere, Chi-chi awakened locked in a tower-like environment as she saw Trepidation sleeping next to her on the bed. Trying to move, she felt the serpent-like Zealous wrapped around her legs; keeping her from moving as the snake's eyes glowed.

'Goku… help…' Chi-chi thought.

'He can't help you,' Zealous replied evilly. 'He's dead.'

'No. Goku can't be dead!' Chi-chi replied.

'Face it, sweetheart,' Zealous mockingly pitied. 'In less than 24 hours, your body will be mine for the taking. Until then, you might as well count down the hours of time you have left before I possess you.'

'Goku… please… help…' Chi-chi weakly replied as Zealous' power started to take over her consciousness with her power. The Earthen woman grew completely limp as her eyes now took on a haunted glow that signified that Zealous had gained control of Chi-chi.

… … … … … … … … … …

'Goku… please… help…'

The three words were faintly heard within the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's mind as he felt his body burning up. Not even the cool touch upon his forehead could chase away the inferno that a fever brought upon his body. Rarely, Saiya-jin fall ill to any disease unless they were injured to a near-death state like the one Goku had fallen into. The room was lit by a solitary candle as he tried to find any signs of where he was at; however, his sight was still hazy as he caught sight of someone in the room before the figure approached the bed.

"W…who…" Goku started before he had a coughing fit; the rag that rested upon his forehead falling upon the sheets.

"Relax Kakarot," the baritone voice replied. "You'll be alright."

"Vegeta?" Goku questioned; wondering why the arrogant prince would be in the same room as he was in when they had fought earlier.

"I had made it clear that your questions will be answered, Kakarot," Vegeta answered his unspoken question. "However, you are not ready to learn those answers until you recover."

"When will I know?" Goku wondered before a coughing fit felled the Saiya-jin.

"Soon," Vegeta replied to the younger full-blood. It was then that the door creaked open and another warrior stepped into the room. This one looked like the one who attacked him before.

"Vegeta, is my father alright?" Goten asked.

"Your father's currently ill because he's lost a great deal of blood," Vegeta told the youngest Son.

"Will he get better?" Goten asked in a worried voice. "I don't want him to die after all that's happened."

"It's up to his body to fight off the infection," Vegeta responded. Goten walked closer as he saw how frail and weak his father was. It was a terrible sight seeing the strongest warrior driven down from grace both by Trepidation and the abduction of his own wife that he was struggling even now to remember.

"…" Goku was speechless as he saw the pain in his son's eyes. If he would have remembered his son, he would be comforting his youngest son at this moment.

"Take it easy dad and concentrate on getting better," Goten faintly smiled before walking out of the room.

"What is his name?" Goku asked Vegeta after he left.

"That was Goten, your youngest son," Vegeta affirmed to the other Saiya-jin. "He was born while you were absent for seven years."

"Why wasn't I there during that seven year absence?" Goku asked as Vegeta heaved a heavy breath.

"You were dead," Vegeta answered in a grave voice. "You sacrificed your life to save this world against an android hell-bent in destroying it. You did not wish to return because you believed that everything that came to Earth was your own doing when in reality it was out of vengeance for the things that transpired."

"Then did I make a mistake taking Chi-chi from Trepidation? Or is she really my mate?" Goku asked.

"Chi-chi was **_never_** Trepidation's mate to begin with," Vegeta growled as his tail twitched. "She loves you and not that fool she's with right now."

Goku remained quiet. 'Is this what I feel for her? Love? If so, I feel terrible letting Trepidation take her away from everything she's ever known.' Tears ran down his cheek unchecked as Vegeta noticed. Usually, he would scoff at the other warrior, saying that "tears were for the weak" tirade to him; however, he knew at this moment, this wasn't the time nor place to say such things. Eventually, sleep claimed the younger Saiya-jin again as dreams came in an unusual way…

"Goku…" Chi-chi's voice called out to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin as he looked around. He found himself on a field alone as Chi-chi ran up to him. She was wearing a training gi that she made for herself. It was a deep purple color with a red sash and red wristbands as she wore low-heel shoes on her small feet. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail as it blew gently in the breeze behind her.

"Hey, are you ready to learn how to fly?" Goku found himself saying to his wife.

'When was I teaching Chi-chi how to do this? Before I left her? Before Trepidation kidnapped her?'

"Of course," Chi-chi smiled at her husband.

"Very well," Goku began his instruction to his wife. "Just remember how to summon energy, except use the energy to push yourself up instead of creating a blast."

"It sounds hard," Chi-chi replied.

"Nonsense," Goku chuckled. "Just concentrate."

Chi-chi closed her eyes as the wind blew against her hair and the grass beneath her feet as he waited to see his wife start to fly. He then noticed how tense she was.

"Chi-chi, relax," Goku commanded. "You need to push your energy down without trying to force it."

Those words did it as Goku noticed her starting to float before his very eyes. The Earthen woman opened her eyes; however, she lost her concentration as he caught her before she hit the ground.

'She had it. She was so close.'

"I… I had it…" Chi-chi sadly replied.

"I saw it," Goku smiled. "Don't worry. It'll get easier the more you practice."

"I hope so," Chi-chi answered. "But promise me you won't tell anyone I know how to do this Goku."

'A promise?'

"What? How come?" Goku questioned.

"Just promise me," Chi-chi countered. "I just don't want them to know because I don't want them to keep me from doing it."

"Alright," Goku gave in. "I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

"Thanks," Chi-chi kissed his cheek.

****

'Did this really happen? If so, I want to remember everything else! It's not fair that things have to be this way!'

Morning light shone in Goku's face as he opened his eyes. There was no more pain in his breast or a sense of illness within his body as he sat up in bed and felt confused on his whereabouts. The door opened as Piccolo walked into the room.

"You feeling better Son?" Piccolo inquired.

"Yeah," Goku confirmed. "How did I recover?"

"Dende healed you shortly after you fell asleep," Piccolo replied. "And during the night, you did have a fit that kind of startled everyone, but Gohan and Goten came in to keep you company and you managed to sleep a little easier."

"I see," Goku calmly replied as he got out of bed. His body felt rather light as though he had never used it before in his life.

"Everyone's waiting outside, so I'll give you time to dress before meeting us," Piccolo said before walking out of the room.

… … … … … … … … … …

As Piccolo had told Goku, everyone was outside when Goku stepped outside upon the Lookout. No sooner did his feet pad across the ground that everyone's gaze fall upon him. Feeling threatened, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin slid into a fighting stance; half-afraid that they might hurt him if he made any sudden move.

"Now isn't the time to fight," Kibito-shin reassured Goku; easing the warrior so tense over what recently happened to him. "What's important is that you remember everything that you've forgotten."

"How?" Goku questioned feeling a sense of longing to remember everything. "How can I remember?"

"That's where we all come in," Dende answered. "Even though Earth's Dragon Balls were used, we still have the ones on Namek. So Kibito-shin will take you to Namek to wish for your memory back."

"Right…" Goku's eyes rolled as Kibito-shin grabbed Goku's wrist before he could protest and teleported the Saiya-jin across the very fabrics of the universe to a planet that had visited years earlier.

… … … … … … … … … …

In a village, Goku saw many Nameks that looked similar to Piccolo as he felt out of place when they seemed grateful for their rescue that Goku had forgotten. Kibito-shin explained the moral dilemma to the Nameks and why Goku was acting so differently. Agreeing to help the one who had stopped Freeza, they gathered the Dragon Balls in order to help the warrior.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME," Porunga bellowed to the Namekians below, Goku, and Kibito-shin after the Dragon God himself was summoned before them. **"I SHALL GRANT THREE WISHES AS LONG AS THEY ARE WITHIN MY POWER. WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?"**

Porunga bellowed to the Namekians below, Goku, and Kibito-shin after the Dragon God himself was summoned before them. 

"I wish for the Saiya-jin known as Son Goku to have all of his memories restored," Kibito-shin replied. One of the Namekians translated the wish to Porunga in Namekian.

"THIS WISH WILL BE GRANTED," Porunga rumbled as his eyes glow. Below him, Goku suddenly felt his mind beginning to pulsate with horrible pain as he closed his eyes and gripped his head. Energy flared around him as his tail lashed menacingly behind him as the others watch on in pure horror. A growl escaped the Saiya-jin's throat as his once innocent eyes were filled with pure adulterated rage and were completely red. Before the Saiya-jin could hurt anyone, Kibito-shin quickly knocked out Goku as he sprawled out on the ground eagle spread and unmoving. The only movement was his labored and shaky breathing as the dynasty wondered why the warrior acted so hostile after having his memories restored.

"What have you done?" Kibito-shin yelled at the Dragon God that hovered above him.

"I HAVE ONLY DONE WHAT YOU HAVE ASKED AND RESTORED ALL OF SON GOKU'S MEMORIES," Porunga answered. **"HOWEVER, YOU HAD NO IDEA THAT HE HAD LOST HIS MEMORIES ONCE BEFORE AS AN INFANT WHEN HE WAS MEANT TO DESTROY EARTH IN THE FIRST PLACE."**

Porunga answered. 

"What!" Kibito-shin nearly shrieked. "You mean to tell me he was supposed to destroy Earth? The very Earth that he lives on?"

"THAT IS CORRECT," Porunga answered. **"NOW WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"**

Porunga answered. 

"Can you make it so that Goku doesn't remember the fact that he has to destroy Earth?" Kibito-shin inquired; half afraid that the Earth wouldn't have to wait to be destroyed if the Saiya-jin laying unconscious was going to do it first.

"IT CANNOT BE GRANTED," Porunga bellowed down to the dynasty. **"THIS WISH WILL UNDO THE FIRST WISH AND MAKE HIM TERRIBLY UNSTABLE."**

Porunga bellowed down to the dynasty. 

'Crud,' Kibito-shin thought to himself. 'I've pretty much screwed Earth either way.' "I have no other wishes."

"THEN UNTIL NEXT TIME, FARE WELL," Porunga vanished as the Dragon Balls scattered. Kibito-shin fell to his knees and gripped his head in his hands.

'Lord of Worlds, what have I done?' Kibito-shin thought in shame and guilt at the mistake that could end up costing Earth either to Trepidation or Goku himself.

… … … … … … … … … …

Minutes later, Kibito-shin reappeared with the still unconscious Goku with his head downcast. The group was wondering why he wasn't proudly boasting that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was ready to fight with them. Moments later, the answer came from the quivering man as he broke out and said it.

"I… I doomed Earth!" Kibito-shin guiltily replied.

"WHAT!" nearly everyone, with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta, shrieked at the dynasty before them.

"I… I wasn't aware… that it would… doom the Earth!" Kibito-shin stuttered.

"Well, it seems Trepidation's not the only one we should be worried about anymore," Vegeta mused as he prepared a blast in his hands. Before he could send it towards his former arch-rival, Goten and Gohan got in the way. "Move brats unless you want to join the clown in Other World."

"Vegeta, power down," Gohan warned the Saiya-jin Prince.

"We're not sure of his intentions yet anyway," Goten added. "Besides, I still owe him an apology for hitting him yesterday."

"You fools know that if Kakarot awakens, then Earth is pretty much doomed whether Trepidation gets his way or not," Vegeta growled.

A moan escaped Goku's lips as Gohan and Goten both turned around to see their father starting to come to. No one moved as the Saiya-jin's eyes opened as he slowly gathered himself up to a sitting position. His head remained downcast as everyone wondered what was going through his mind at that very moment.

"Dad?" Goten asked.

"Are you alright?" Gohan questioned.

"…" Goku remained silent.

The others felt that any minute, the warrior would lunge at one of them and take them down. Gohan and Goten remained off guard while the others slid into prepared battle stances. Piccolo got in front of the weakened Dende to protect the Earthen guardian in case he tried to reach him first. The poor Guardian had recently extended his healing too far in the past 48 hours and barely seemed to be able to stand anymore.

What the warriors did not expect was Goku suddenly flying off Kami's Lookout as shock ran through the entire team. The first to recover was Piccolo who went to the edge as the others wondered what he was planning. Before anyone could stop him, Piccolo dove off the Lookout after Goku. Krillin almost went with them, but Gohan's hand grasped the ex-monk's shoulder.

"Let Piccolo go, Krillin," Gohan replied to Krillin. "He'll help my father since they are alike in some ways.

… … … … … … … … … …

Piccolo landed near a lake as he saw Goku sitting on a small island barely big enough to cram and leave five people on it for days as punishment. The Saiya-jin's eyes were downcast and seemed unreadable due to the fact that his hair covered them. If Piccolo were to read them, what would be reflected in those two eyes? Pain? Sadness? Anger? Rage?

Floating over the waters that barely left any ripples upon its surface, the former proclaimed Demon-King prepared himself mentally in case the Saiya-jin planned to kick him off his own little island that rested not far away from shore. His feet barely touched the ground when Goku's tail suddenly smacked into his legs with a fierce force and caused the Namek to tumble to the ground. Before Piccolo could get up, he was staring in the wild and untamed eyes of an angry Saiya-jin. Goku held a chi-charged fist ready to throw it at Piccolo's head and was growling at the former Demon-King uncontrollably.

If this were still the Piccolo that Goku have known, he wouldn't have hesitated killing him right then and there without any remorse. Vice-versa, if Piccolo was the same way he would have been, he would be struggling right now in order to destroy his former arch-nemesis; who stood in the way of world domination. Experiences have changed Piccolo's heart and mind over the years. For the moment, he made no move against the Saiya-jin that could either drive the Saiya-jin to kill or maim him.

Not as of yet at least.

"Son, cut it out!" Piccolo warned to the warrior that towered over him with authority and the upper hand.

"Why? I should be killing everyone, including you," Goku spat out with venom in his voice. The tone he spoke in was darker than usual as Piccolo felt the tension starting to build.

"Since when did you listen to that damn mission that you failed to carry out over half a lifetime ago?" Piccolo queried.

"Since now," Goku answered as Piccolo moved his head to avoid the chi-charged fist that shattered the ground right next to his ear. Taking this moment to counter-attack, Piccolo thrust his knee into Goku's gut and drove him off. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin faltered on his feet for a brief moment before righting himself as Piccolo rose upon his feet. In a flicker of light, Goku vanished as Piccolo's eyes widened. Thrown off guard, Piccolo found himself in a headlock as Goku's snarl was heard from behind him.

"Son! Don't do this!" Piccolo pleaded. "What about your wife and your sons? What about your friends? Have you truly forgotten about them?"

"None of that matters anymore," Goku harshly replied. "The world's already screwed up enough to care anymore."

"You never give up, Son!" Piccolo countered as Goku's grasp upon Piccolo weakened. It was a mistake that he had made against Radditz years ago and had killed him.

Piccolo slipped free from Goku's grasp and drove his left fist into the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's jaw. Goku went barreling over in the grass from the blow; while in the meanwhile, Piccolo breathed heavily from the effort. Expecting an extended fight, Piccolo threw off his weighted clothing as Goku got back onto his feet shaking from the previous blow.

As predicted, Goku lunged at Piccolo in order to continue the battle that had started between the two of them. Unlike the previous battle at the World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo found himself on the receiving end of most of Goku's blows. If Goku was in his right mind, he wouldn't bring himself to battle Piccolo over the right to kill everyone on Earth with his memories restored.

Half-expecting Goku to transform into a Super Saiya-jin, Piccolo knew he had to end the battle quickly. Right before Piccolo could switch to the offensive, Goku powered up into a Super Saiya-jin 3 as Piccolo's eyes widened in total fear. Taking that to his advantage, Goku quickly pummeled Piccolo as the Namekian got thrashed. Landing upon the ground upon his back, Goku held a deadly blast in his right hand at Piccolo's chest and had a look of hatred written on his face.

"Go ahead," Piccolo looked up with no regrets upon his blood-covered face. "Kill me if that's what you wanted to do."

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin's hand trembled with the blast aimed at Piccolo's chest seemed to grow weaker until it was extinguished. Turning away from Piccolo, Goku walked to the edge of the tiny island and stood there as his transformation faded. Piccolo, meanwhile, got up and grabbed Goku's shoulder and turned him around to see guilt written upon Goku's face. Never did the Namekian register this upon Goku's face; however, this guilt was haunting and full of remorse for his actions.

"W-what have I done?" Goku whispered breathlessly as he fell to his knees and clutched his head in his hands. "None of this makes sense. Who am I? What is my mission? Why was I doing this?"

"You are who you want to be, Son," Piccolo softly spoke to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. "What do you want out of life?"

"…" Goku was silent. What did he want out of life? To fulfill the mission he meant to do long ago or to protect the people he's sworn to protect from harm? Whatever he said next would seal his fate as well as the world's fate. "I… I want to…"

"Go on," Piccolo encouraged the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"I want… to save… Earth…" Goku stammered out finally as though he was giving a confession to a priest.

"Then are you ready to return?" Piccolo asked as he held out a hand to the Saiya-jin. In desperation, Goku grasped Piccolo's talon-like hand as Piccolo smirked.

… … … … … … … … … …

About a few minutes later, Goku was reunited with Goten and Gohan as they both were thankful that their father was truly back with them. Despite reunions, they knew that they had one thing to deal with: rescuing Chi-chi.

"So is everyone ready to go after the one who's kidnapped?" Piccolo asked everyone.

"Yeah," Yamcha smiled. "Let's go kick Trepidation's ass!"

For the first time in two days, Goku seemed hopeful that he had friends to rescue and stop Trepidation once and for all.

'Hang on, Chi-chi,' Goku thought as he looked out over the Lookout with determination on his face. 'We'll rescue you before Trepidation can do anything to hurt you.'

* * *

CMG: Well, another chapter's down. Now that our hero knows what happened, he must rescue Chi-chi before it's too late. Question is will he be able to before Trepidation carries out his plans? Or will Goku manage to defeat Trepidation? -chuckles- Onto the reviews from the ones who have followed the story thus far:

super saiyan 4 chi-chi: -hands her a tissue- He's fine now! Don't worry! I wouldn't kill him off or otherwise, I would have ended the story right then and there and never update it again! Besides, he's not out of the fight just yet.

Psy: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter's twists and turns.

Courtney: Ah. He remembers everything now and does feel some guilt for what he's done to Chi-chi. And at least there was forgiveness for Goten's previous actions.

Kinoha: Well, he did survive that fall, didn't he? Besides, I couldn't just kill him off like he was worthless. Otherwise, Chi-chi wouldn't be rescued, Goten would probably do something irrational and try to save his mother on his own, and the whole world would be messed up. Besides, now that he remembers everything, he's gonna do everything he can to save his wife from Trepidation before something really bad happens.

Chi-chi: -sheepish grin- Yeah. Sorry this took longer to update than usual. And he's getting to it now! I mean it's not too late to save Chi-chi yet and he still has time before all hell breaks loose!

Arcanine18: Hm. I'll try to update sooner from now on. -eyes shift before she chuckles- Oh he will give Trepidation the beating. You can be assured there will be a magnificent battle in the chapters to come.

CMG: And be sure to visit my website. I will be posting more images there along with some of my writing soon. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed this story thus far.


	7. Primal

CMG: Welcome back. I trust you all are wondering what might happen next after my long two month absence, ne? Pretty much, the usual stuff happened and I'm just now getting around to updating again. Well, let's just cut straight to the chase of…

**Fear's Revivification**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The sun was setting as the warriors flew towards the island where Goku sensed his beloved wife's power. They would have teleported there; however, they decided to use the more useful maneuver and remain in stealth. When they landed upon the island, they saw a large Greek-like city lay before them as they soon came across the large palace where Chi-chi was held against her own will.

"I'll return you guys," Goku replied and vanished.

"Dad!" Goten cried.

"At least he gave a warning before warping like that," Kibito-shin replied.

The warriors were not alone when suddenly, the group is surrounded by the natives that were being controlled by Trepidation. At once, they slid into battle stances as the natives held knives to their throats.

"Shit!" Yamcha growled.

"This isn't good," Piccolo commented. "Perhaps it's better if we surrendered."

"I would rather provoke them," Vegeta annoyingly replied.

"Vegeta, they're being controlled," Piccolo noted. "Despite what you might want, we can't allow any casualties. For now, we go with being captured."

"Damn Namek," Vegeta growled as the warriors surrendered to protect the villagers.

… … … … … … … … … …

Meanwhile, Goku appeared behind the curtains in the room that Chi-chi was in and finds her in front of a full-length mirror brushing her hair sadly. She was wearing a white cherry-tree pattern dress as it showed off her curves. For a brief moment, Goku wanted to cross the room to hold her in his arms again; however, that thought suddenly was overridden when he noticed Trepidation enter the room. Remaining hidden behind the curtains, he saw Trepidation caress her hair affectionately.

"Why are you so sad, my wife-to-be?" Trepidation questioned.

"You took away Goku," Chi-chi replied sadly.

"It'll be all over soon though my dear," Trepidation smiled fondly. "Soon, my wife shall be within your body and all will be well."

"I don't want this," Chi-chi whimpered as his hand caressed the small of her back. It took a great deal of self-control to keep Goku in check and from lunging and throwing Trepidation away from his wife.

"You _will _want it," Trepidation slyly answered as Chi-chi moaned in desire.

'Dammit!' Goku cursed; barely able to restrain himself from revealing that he was watching and waiting to kill the sadist bastard from holding his own wife at that moment. A low growl escaped his throat without any resistance and that was all that was needed to reveal his location. Trepidation ripped the curtains down as Goku was revealed to the Lord of Fear. Rather than run away, Goku stood his ground; angered at the man who had taken advantage of him just to get to his wife.

"You're still alive!" Trepidation questioned in pure shock and rage.

"Goku!" Chi-chi cried in relief that her husband had survived and was here to save her.

"You be quiet!" Trepidation scolded Chi-chi as she suddenly felt her self-control fade away. Her eyes took on a dull look as she seemed to be under Trepidation's control.

"As you wish, master," Chi-chi replied in a monotone voice.

"You bastard!" Goku yelled as he lunged at Trepidation. With a snap, Trepidation was instantly shield by Chi-chi's own body as Goku stopped in mid-punch as his fist was aimed directly at Chi-chi chest as it hovered millimeters away from connecting. Dropping his fist away from his beloved wife's body, Goku closed his eyes and looked away in pain as Trepidation smirked; knowing and exploiting the Saiya-jin's weakness. Using that very weakness against him, he knocked out the Earth-raised Saiya-jin before releasing Chi-chi.

"Perhaps you may prove to my greatest asset my dear," Trepidation smirked evilly as Chi-chi looked at him silently.

… … … … … … … … … …

Hours later, Goku awakened in chains as he saw Chi-chi standing before him as though he had a chance to explain himself. However, he then noticed that she had a whip in her hands and knew right then and there that she was still under Trepidation's control. What came next pained the Earth-raised Saiya-jin greatly as though he had been betrayed by the one he trusted the most.

"Zealous, please teach him a lesson," Trepidation chuckled.

"As you wish," Chi-chi replied and smacked Goku upon hard in the face with the whip. It left blood running down the side of his left cheek as Goku stared in disbelief. His eyes were saying one question to her now: why? Goku's tail laid limp behind him as he felt dispirited after that heinous act.

"That scar is a reminder of your treachery, Goku," Trepidation answered his unspoken question. Chi-chi drops the whip and follows Trepidation out. "Once the ceremony's over, you shall be executed." They leave the cell as Goku's head hung down to the ground.

Silence filled the cell as Goku trembled; his tail came to life and swung snapped in the air as a low growl emitted from his throat. Drops of blood fell to the ground slowly with a pitter-pattering sound from the wound scratched upon his face. The chains that held him limply in their grasp shattered and Goku landed upon the ground with a small thud. He remained crouched on the ground as his right hand touched his cheek before removing it; covered in his own blood. A snarl escaped the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's lips as he shuttered; not in pain, but in anger and rage; the Saiya-jin within him taking over his Earth-raised upbringing.

When he raised his head again, the once innocent eyes that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin possessed were completely gone. They were replaced with the golden orbs of a Saiya-jin that seemed to have lost everything he held dear to him. Chi-chi's unconscious betrayal against her own husband had invoked something primal that slept within Goku's soul for his entire life.

Without a word, Goku vanished from the dungeon to deal with one person who was responsible for his wife's unconscious betrayal: Trepidation.

… … … … … … … … … …

Meanwhile, the other Z-Fighters were currently in a circular cell. Unable to use their chi, they found themselves trapped and unable to escape this windowless prison.

Vegeta slammed into the cell door as it refused to budge much to his distaste. It was at that moment that a rock was heard being pushed away. Water began to fall from one of the holes in the wall directly above the warriors and splashed upon the floor. Another brick was removed as more water began to fall on the floor. The warriors suddenly became alert and realized what was about to happen.

"Dammit! Not only are our powers suppressed being in this cell, but he's planning to drown us!" Vegeta hissed.

"If only we were able to summon our chi," Kibito-shin growled.

"Isn't there anything we can do to combine our strength and break out?" Yamcha pondered.

"I've been trying to break down the door for hours," Vegeta retaliated. "What good would it do to combine our strength?"

"Yamcha might be right," Tien added. "Besides, we're running out of time."

"Then it's agreed that we work as a team?" Gohan assumed as everyone gathered around the door. Each one placed a hand upon the door.

"Ready?" Piccolo yelled. The warriors chanted together:

"**1!"**

"**2!"**

"**3!"**

Everyone pushed the door as the hinges weakened and gave in. The metal door fell to the ground with a resounding thud as the water ran into the main corridor. Seeing their chance to escape, they begin to run outside towards the altar where the main ceremony was to take place.

… … … … … … … … … …

Chi-chi was laying there in a trance and wearing a clean red and golden trim dress with a purple ribbon wrapped around her waist upon the altar. Trepidation came out wearing the repaired and unflawed armor similar to the armor he wore during his first battle with Goku and Vegeta. Perched upon his broad shoulders the snake carrying Zealous' soul as the snake that housed the female's soul seemed rather excited. The moon was rising as the sun's last rays were cast upon the western horizon; beckoning the night to come upon that part of the world.

"In a matter of moments, you and I shall be united on the mortal plane, my beloved," Trepidation enthusiastically replied; feeling jubilant that no one would dare interfere on his plans this time.

Or so he thought…

… … … … … … … … … …

Not far away from the main area, Goku appeared with anger still written upon his face. If he had a plan to save Chi-chi without endangering her own life and safety, he would have acted by now. His tail lashed behind him without any control as a low growl escaped his throat without bothering to hide it. Heck, it wasn't like Trepidation was able to hear it; standing meters away and more focused on the ceremony where he would have his Zealous' soul enter Chi-chi's body and possess it.

Goku mentally cursed before he flew out of the bushes at the unexpecting Trepidation; who just happened to turn around at that very moment…

… … … … … … … … … …

If Goku would have been more conscious about what was going on at that moment, he would have teamed up with the others who were on the other side of the altar at that very moment.

"What are we going to do to save Chi-chi?" Krillin questioned.

"Well, here's what we're going to do," Goten started. "First, let's distract Trepidation long enough to…"

"Um Goten?" Trunks interrupted as everyone's attention suddenly focused on Goku who dove out of the bushes as Trepidation turned around…

… … … … … … … … … … …

Trepidation stood there with Zealous still upon his shoulder as Goku appeared behind the Lord of Fear himself. It was at that very moment that Trepidation turned around and caught Goku's fist in his right hand. Golden eyes looked up with anger towards the Lord of Fear and showed a great deal of rage that no one had ever seen upon his face before.

"Naughty, naughty, _Son Goku_," Trepidation scolded the Saiya-jin in a lackluster voice. "I thought I taught you better than to _attack_…" Trepidation's grip on Goku's hand tightened as the warrior winced in pain. "…your master. So kneel!" The Lord of Fear kneed Goku in the stomach and released Goku's fist as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The Saiya-jin hissed in pain as wild, golden eyes glared at him.

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin growled and staggered onto his feet. With a angered glare upon his face, he powered up as his raven hair flickered in the wind in a golden light. A roar erupted from Goku's mouth as he instantly transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 3; not bothering to take his time powering up with the other forms.

His eyes remain golden-colored as he lunged at Trepidation with the intent to kill the one who wanted to kill his own wife spiritually. The Lord of Fear flew backwards as Zealous slithered off of his master's shoulders and into a nearby tree hovering above Chi-chi. The snake began to slide down the tree as it approached Chi-chi's prone form and climbed up the altar to claim her prize.

'_It's time…'_

The snake's eyes glowed in a purple hue as it lunged at Chi-chi's neck. Fangs pierced the tender flesh as the body jolted for a brief moment. Goku, in the meantime, was still fighting until Goku was knocked backwards towards the altar as he saw Chi-chi stand up and look down at the Saiya-jin with hatred in her eyes. Trepidation took that moment to grab Goku roughly by his mane as the Saiya-jin hissed both in pain and in pure anger as he looked down and away from Trepidation's face.

"Aww… what's wrong Goku?" Trepidation mockingly teased. "Do you hate the fact that you've lost your wife to me?"

One of Goku's fists clenched as his teeth were clenched while his head was still downcast. With a sudden tug, Trepidation pulled the Saiya-jin upwards as he saw Chi-chi…

…and the full moon that was directly behind her. Unconsciously, Goku shuttered from the very sight of the moon as he felt his tail suddenly go deathly limp behind him. Trepidation took the fact that he shuttered as a sign fear instead; however, it was the fact that Goku was resisting the moon's Siren-like call.

"Master, don't hold him like that," Zealous replied, aware that the Saiya-jin was not afraid, but growing _unruly_ by the sight that was behind the woman. She _knew_, due to Chi-chi's memories that he saw the moon and she saw its reflection in the Saiya-jin's golden eyes.

"Quiet, my pet," Trepidation barked.

"But master…" Zealous warned.

"SILENCE!" Trepidation yelled at his own wife. If Trepidation had _only_ listened to his own wife, he would have _now_ noticed that Goku's eyes were completely blood red and his teeth had grown sharper.

… … … … … … … … … …

"We have to hide!" Krillin yelled at the others.

"Why? What's going on with dad?" Goten questioned.

"He's about to transform," Piccolo warned the warriors.

"Oh no!" Gohan panicked as he rushed out to help his father.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled at the eldest Son. He would have gone after him if it hadn't of been Piccolo's arm that caught him by his shoulder.

"Krillin, it's too late to stop Gohan," Piccolo warned the ex-monk.

"There's something else bothering Kakarot," Vegeta added. "He's gone berserk, so we might have a bigger problem on our hands if he transforms."

"Berserk?" Piccolo questioned.

"When something horrible happens to a Saiya-jin, their mind fully runs on pure rage," Vegeta started. "If anything, we might as well do what we can on the sidelines to keep Kakarot from destroying the Earth as well as preventing his mate's death."

"What happens if Chi-chi dies?" Krillin paled; not wishing to know the moment he asked.

"Then this world goes to hell," Vegeta answered with anger and fear mixed on his face.

… … … … … … … … … …

Trepidation was still holding Goku as part of him struggled with every bit of sanity left within him not to transform; however, his body was betraying his own mind's wishes as his tail quivered and twitched. His breathing had quickened as he heard his heart pounding heavily in his body and the adrenaline was rushing through every fiber within his body.

"Zealous, kill him!" Trepidation ordered his 'wife' to kill the Saiya-jin in his arms. It was at that very moment that three things happened…

..._Gohan hit Trepidation from behind so it freed his father_...

..._Zealous created a blast that was aimed directly towards Goku_...

..._and Goku had finally lost the battle with the primal part of himself entirely._

The blast flew at Goku's raging aura and collided into it before smoke rose around him and blocked his body from everyone's view. Gohan and Trepidation glared at one another with anger and hatred of the events that had transpired thus far. Before they could tear at each others throats however, they heard an animalistic roar as they turned to see that Goku had survived. In spite of this, he was beginning to transform into the monster that many feared on distant planets in the universe: Oozaru.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as Goku glared down at Trepidation with distaste. A giant fist flew at the Lord of Fear as he narrowly dove out of the way fast enough to grab Zealous by her waist. Goku's hand lunged at Trepidation as he managed to grab the Lord of Fear and tear him away from Zealous before throwing the evil man into the ground like a discarded piece of trash. He hit the side of the cliff as his body was buried under stone and heavy rocks.

"Let go of me you beast!" Zealous raved while attacking the Oozaru's hands with her fists. "I refuse to let you harm my husband or myself!"

Her words were left unheard as the grip tightened around her body. Screaming in pain, Zealous hissed as she started chanting a strange chant. Before Goku's eyes, the snake reappeared as it fell to the ground below. As it tried to slither away, a stray blast hit the snake as Gohan's hands smoked from the blast he fired.

'That was for mom,' Gohan thought with gratification before looking up at his father and mother limp in the giant's grasp. "Dad! Don't kill-AHH!" Gohan was swatted aside by Goku's giant hand as the other warriors acted to stop Goku from making a horrible mistake.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he flew up to the Saiya-jin's eyelevel. "Let her go!"

Goku growled at Vegeta as the former Prince of Saiya-jins prepared a blast and fired a blast at Goku's face. Krillin and Tien both fired blasts at Goku as he roared in anger at the warriors. While he was distracted, Piccolo shot a blast at Goku's arm that held his Earthen mate in his grasp.

A pain-filled cry escaped Goku's mouth as Chi-chi was released and plummeted like a rock towards the earth. Before she hit, Goten caught his mother in his arms and landed. Immediately, Kibito-shin was at Goten's side as he healed Chi-chi to the best of his abilities. The dynasty was worn out from the recent events and helping Dende with Goku's healing. Slowly, Chi-chi's eyes fluttered open.

"G… Goten?" Chi-chi weakly.

"Relax, mom," Goten smiled. "You're safe.

"W-what about Goku?" Chi-chi questioned as she tried to get out of his youngest son's arms.

"Mom, you can't go! You're in no condition!" Goten pleaded.

"What about your father though? He seems to be in pain," Chi-chi asked.

"Pain?" Goten echoed as Chi-chi's right hand gently touched her heart.

"Yes, I can feel him in my heart," Chi-chi calmly replied. Before Goten could stop her, she ran towards Goku.

"MOM!" Goten yelled.

'_Goku, please come to your senses,' _Chi-chi mentally pleaded to her husband. Jumping off the ground, she flew up towards him as Goku's eyes caught sight of her. "Goku!"

Goku stopped at the sound of Chi-chi's voice with his assault against the warriors. They all stared in shock as Chi-chi hovered before Goku with every last bit of strength she could muster. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed Chi-chi again as his grip seemed to tighten against Chi-chi's body.

"Goku… please…" Chi-chi begged. "Come to… your… senses… please…"

It was at that moment that the unthinkable happened as the others stared in shock: Goku fell to his knees as Chi-chi felt his grip loosen. Chi-chi looked up and for the first time since his initial transformation into Oozaru, Goku's eyes showed the kind and compassionate eyes that Chi-chi has known for years.

"S-she snapped him out of berserk…" Krillin replied in pure shock. "H-how…"

"The bond," Vegeta whispered. "It was the bond…"

The intimate act between the two reunited lovers was short-lived as Trepidation emerged from the rubble with damaged armor with a heavy explosion. The warriors shielded their eyes as Goku glared down at the Lord of Fear in anger. Before he could react fast enough, Trepidation had grabbed Chi-chi by her throat. Chi-chi, already weakened from the ordeal with Goku, was unable to fight Trepidation. In a quick motion, he slid the knife against the base of her throat before dropping her to the Earth below.

Everyone watched in horror as she hit the ground with a heavy thud as Goku roared angrily; a reddish aura surrounding his massive body. The aura turned gold and his fur was tinged with the same hue as Vegeta stared in pure horror.

"No! He's becoming the same ape that destroyed a planet eons ago!" Vegeta stammered in fear.

"Earth's doomed!" Kibito-shin realized as everyone knew that there was no way to save the world now.

* * *

CMG: OMG! Is Chi-chi really dead? What will happen to Goku? -chuckles- Only I know the answer! Muhahaha! -gets hit in the head with a volleyball- Ow! Who threw that? -looks around- Oh well, time for reviews:

Psy: Oh! I do love your rhymes. And as you asked, I'm giving you more.

super saiyan 4 chichi: Hm. Tough call with Goku like this right now, don't you think?

Courtney: Sorry for the long delays, but I'm not dead. The next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one.

Arcanine18: Don't give up on me. I'm still updating every now and then. It's been getting harder to update due to recent events. I'll finish this story before the year's out.

As for the rest of the other readers, I encourage your reviews/flames no matter what you have to say. Next chapter's going to be the last chapter, so hope everyone joins in and gives me some encouragement.


	8. Finale

CMG: Oh my! Is the story really going to end without a happy ending? Or is this part of a thing called 'plot' that has been thickening up to the climax of this story? Find out as we visit the final chapter of…

**Fear's Revivification**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Chi-chi's body was sprawled out upon the ground as she seemed almost lifeless. If it hadn't been for the shaking and ragged breathing, one would think that she's dead; however, she was hanging in there by a very fragile and thin thread as her eyes weakly opened. At first, everything was a blur of color that clashed and distorted her vision before it cleared. When she was able to see, it nearly took her breath away to see her husband towering over her as a giant Golden Oozaru. Her body felt heavy as consciousness threatened to leave her again as the blood flowed freely from her neck.

Kabito-shin landed as he healed Chi-chi's neck before she bled to death. As he reached to pick her up, he felt how cold she was as he nearly dropped her when she spoke.

"Goku… don't kill them…" Chi-chi muttered.

"Kill them?" Kabito-shin questioned. She did not say anything more as Kabito-shin carried her off to the side where the others were.

"Is mom…" Goten started.

"She's alive, but barely," Kabito-shin answered Goten's question. "We got to get out of here before he destroys the planet."

"We cannot evacuate the entire planet fast enough!" Piccolo muttered. "And we should not leave when we can cut off the source of his power."

"Cutting off his tail is worse than death," Vegeta stated.

"I don't see any other options though," Piccolo growled. "After all, Son's in berserk due to Chi-chi being so close to death and all."

"If that's the only way, so be it," Vegeta lifted off the ground. "Trunks, Goten. Do your stupid dance. Gohan, I need you to prepare to cut of his…"

"DON'T!" Chi-chi yelled.

"Mom!" Gohan cried as he checked his mother. He barely felt her heartbeat and clenched his fist in bitterness. "Damn Trepidation…"

"Why's mom acting like this?" Goten asked. "She sounds like she's fighting something."

"She's fighting against the instincts that have a hold of Kakarot," Vegeta assumed. "If she's still alive, then hopefully…"

Suddenly, they saw Goku starting to shrink as everyone was blinded by the aura that washed around him. When the light ebbed, they saw a figure standing there with golden long hair down to the waist-line as he stood there in the nude. Golden eyes flickered as Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise.

"D-dad?" Goten shuttered as the chi poured off of him like a fire. His eyes glared angrily at them as Piccolo took the decency to dress the nude Saiya-jin in his fighting gear. His gaze shifted off of them as it landed upon the one who had cut Chi-chi's throat after his ceremony failed: Trepidation.

"Take care of Chi-chi," Goku barked at the warriors in a voice unlike him. "Don't let her interfere."

"Dad, what about you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to make him pay," Goku growled as he flew up into the sky towards Trepidation. The Lord of Fear hovered there as though admiring the view and irritated that the Earth-raised Saiya-jin was planning to continue his fruitless struggle against him.

"So, are you ready to get your ass handed to you again?" Trepidation smugly replied.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Goku hissed as he tossed his head back and roared. The aura flared around him as the Earth below shook from the immense power. The fighters below watched as Chi-chi slowly came to.

"Ungh…" Chi-chi moaned as she saw her beloved husband and mate in the sky roaring a primal scream. "Goku!" She almost took off, but Piccolo grabbed her ankle at the last minute. "Let go!"

"Son demanded that you do not interfere," Piccolo reprimanded the Earthen woman.

"But he needs my help!" Chi-chi cried. "Let go!"

"Chi-chi," Vegeta growled, "you've been enough trouble through this whole ordeal, so why not just wait until he's done kicking Trepidation's ass?"

"Because he's still got the villagers to help him!" Chi-chi told the warriors.

"Chi-chi's right," Kibito-shin replied as he realized that Trepidation could use them for a counter attack. "We got to get them to safety before they perish." They all ran across the ground that started to crack beneath their feet.

… … … … … … … … … …

In the heavens, Goku finishes his power up as the golden aura flared around his body and the golden eyes sparkled like the sunlight. Trepidation was covering his face and looked up in shock as the Saiya-jin's body emitted a power that he had never had before.

"You'll pay…" Goku promised as he lunged at Trepidation with newly found power and agility. The move was so quick that not even the warriors could track Goku as he smacked Trepidation with the force of a train hitting a person at full speed. Trepidation flew backwards from the impact and landed into the statues of the Greek Goddesses as dust rose in the air.

Upon the ground, the scattered remains of Aphrodite, Hera, Nemesis, Eos, and Selene, Trepidation got up on his feet with rage on his face as he powered up. Not far away, the villagers fell to the ground barely alive.

"Stop hurting them!" Goku roared and rushes to punch Trepidation in the face. However, Trepidation grabbed Goku's wrist as he threw the Saiya-jin into the statue of Demeter. Growling, Goku lunged at Trepidation as they got into a very uneven fight. Most of the time, Trepidation managed to land more punches on Goku than the Earth-raised Saiya-jin could upon the Lord of Fear.

"You don't understand why I need your wife," Trepidation yelled as Goku was punched square in the jaw as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin found himself tumbling across the ground. Goku hissed as he attempted to get up, his body aching with pain as Trepidation continued his rant.

"You never knew how much it _hurt_ to see your own wife cursed by a shaman!" A kick to Goku's ribs brought forth a small amount of blood out of his mouth as droplets fell to the ground. "I remember it as though it happened yesterday…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"**_Edmond?" a female voice called out as a woman looking similar to Chi-chi came up to a young black-haired male. She wore the same clothing Chi-chi was currently wearing as gently looks at the male with concern. "What's wrong?"_**

"**_Matilda, they forbid me to take charge of the kingdom," Edmond told his beloved wife. "They don't understand what I could offer them if they followed me and invaded the north!"_**

"**_Maybe they fear you for your ambitions," Matilda replied._**

"**_Well, one day, we shall have the world at our feet," Edmond vowed._**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**Instead though, we were betrayed by one of my own followers…**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**_You who decide to put our village in danger for your ambitions, you shall be punished by not seeing your wife in human form ever again!" a council member yelled as two guards grabbed Matilda by her wrists. The shaman appeared and chanted as Matilda transformed into a serpent and slid out of their grasp. The snake slithered towards her husband as Edmond growled and powered up._**

"**_You bastards!" Edmond yelled angrily._**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**After that day, I found a group of comrades and we sought for the Fountain of Eternal Youth. After finding it, we waited until we found the perfect woman to host as my wife's vessel…**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**_From this day forward, we form our own clan, by the rule of Trepidation!" one of the followers yelled as they cheered in the burn down village._**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"…so you see, that's why I desired your wife's body to put my own into," Trepidation finished.

"You bas-" Goku choked as Trepidation kicked at Goku's throat.

"After I finish with you, I shall see to it that my lovely wife is revived as well as your friends that I plan to kill once I'm done with you," Trepidation growled. "From there, I will take your wife's corpse and reanimate it so my wife can take full possession of it and take over this world." Goku's eyes glowed dangerously as he heard this.

"You won't touch my wife again," the Earth-raised Saiya-jin growled as his pulled himself to his feet. "You'd have to kill me first."

"Then I shall do just that," Trepidation smirked as he prepared a very powerful blast in his hands. Goku's eyes widened at the sight of it for it was enough to destroy Earth itself if it were to connect.

… … … … … … … … … …

"Is everyone accounted for?" Kibito-shin asked as Piccolo noticed that Chi-chi was missing.

"Son's wife's missing," Piccolo growled.

"Kakarot's mate's probably gone to help him again," Vegeta scoffed.

"Well, we don't have time to go after her," Kibito-shin said. "These people are getting weaker by the second and will die if we don't get them out of here."

"Then let's go!" Yamcha yelled. Suddenly, everyone was blown back by the sudden gale that blew in their direction from the battlefield as the warriors hair and clothing were swept backwards in the wind.

"It's up to you now Son! Don't let Chi-chi die again!" Piccolo yelled across the barren field before they vanished.

… … … … … … … … … …

"…**_Don't let Chi-chi die again!"_**

The yell crossed the field and barely reached the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's ears due to the roar of the blast in Trepidation's hands.

'What? She wouldn't!' Goku thought as he turned and saw Chi-chi standing behind him with tears running down her face; her clothing and hair billowing in the wind. '_I specifically told the others not to let you interfere!'_

'_You promised me!'_ Chi-chi countered. '_You promised not to leave me again!'_

'_That was when I didn't expect to meet Trepidation again!' _Goku defended.

'_You did two days ago when you left with that child! Stop running away from me!'_ Chi-chi sadly voiced.

'_I'm not running away,'_ Goku mentally yelled.

'_Then maybe you don't love me…'_ Chi-chi trailed off before Goku suddenly felt the blast was heading straight towards them. Turning, he grabbed it before it struck Chi-chi; his feet digging into the ground as the blast began to slowly push him backwards.

'_Chi-chi, that's not true,'_ Goku mentally replied as he struggled with the blast. '_I do love you and I would do anything to protect you from danger.'_

'_Then stop pushing me away!'_ Chi-chi cried out mentally as he felt her arms wrap around his chest as he felt her head rest against his back.

'_Chi-chi…'_ Goku started to say.

'_I'm staying,'_ Chi-chi replied. She couldn't run away if she wanted to if the blast managed to finish its connection. '_If we die, we die together.'_

'I can't let her die though,' Goku realized as he thought of his friends and family. Most importantly, he didn't, no couldn't let his own wife down as his power rose.

"Ka… me…" the ancient chant was softly spoken with a minor echo as the power gathered in the Saiya-jin's hands without releasing the blast that he held.

"Goku?" Chi-chi looked up from behind him.

"…ha… me…" Goku continued as the blast was one symbol away from being released.

_**If this final stand failed… **_

"HA!" Goku roared as Trepidation's blast started to slowly flow backwards.

…**_would anyone survive?_**

"So, it seems you have some fight left in you after all," Trepidation boasted as he sent more power into the blast.

_**Even with the Dragon Balls…**_

'I need to save them…' Goku thought as he struggled against the blast with his newly found power.

…**_there's a limit to who they can revive._**

Images of his friends flashed through his mind as Chi-chi's arms unwrapped from around his chest. He barely noticed. Until…

_**Sometimes miracles appear…**_

"Ka… me…" Chi-chi chanted as the blast formed in her hands. "…ha… me…"

…**_and that very act turns the tide…_**

"HA!" Chi-chi finished as her blast joined Goku's.

'_What are you doing?' _Goku questioned.

…**_love is a powerful gift…_**

'_I'm helping you win,' _Chi-chi replied. '_Let's do this together.'_

'_Right,'_ Goku thought as they both powered up to their full power and sent the blast backwards towards Trepidation.

…**_and using it right keeps us alive._**

"No! It can't be!" Trepidation yelled in agony as the blast connected and destroyed his very body.

A blinding light forced both Goku and Chi-chi to cover their eyes as the blast exploded above the Earth. Slowly, the light ebbed as they both looked up in the sky. The power around Goku's body faded as he reverted back to his normal form. Tense moments passed between them both. Finally, Goku looked down to Chi-chi as his hand gently grabbed hers. That was when he felt that she was lacking the ring he gave her as he looked at her hand quizzically.

"What happened to your ring?" Goku questioned.

"I… I don't know…" Chi-chi replied sadly.

"Well, you feel incomplete without it," Goku nuzzled her left hand as Chi-chi noticed something shining on the ground.

"Wait, is that…" Chi-chi started towards the object. There on the ground was her ring; scratched up, but still there.

"It looks scratched up," Goku replied as he gently picked up the ring and began to warm it in his hands with his chi. The scratches began to fade as he used his chi to smooth out the ring before letting it sit in his hand to cool. After it cooled enough, he places it around Chi-chi's finger as she smiled at her husband and mate. Before Goku had enough time to register the smile, she was kissing him passionately as he found himself returning the kiss with much favor.

… … … … … … … … … …

"They did it," Kibito-shin cried as the villagers seemed confused on how they got on the Kai's home planet. Gohan smiles as Goten laughed in happiness.

'It seems Kakarot managed to pull it off without my help this time,' Vegeta thought with a mild smirk on his face.

… … … … … … … … … …

Days after the incident, Chi-chi awakened to find her husband gone. Sitting up in bed in shock, she frantically searched the house for him; however, she couldn't find him as she sunk to her knees. Before she could call any of her children, Goku strode into the house with a smile on his face.

"Where did you…" Chi-chi started before Goku helped her up.

"I got a surprise," Goku mischievously grinned as he puts a blindfold around her eyes. Before Chi-chi could berate Goku, they felt themselves on a warm place with water at her ankles. "Okay. Take off the blindfold."

Chi-chi complied to this and when she did, her eyes widened as she saw that they were on a virgin island that no man had touched. Birds with multi-colored feathers flew across the sky as Chi-chi took a few steps on the beach.

"Goku… why…" Chi-chi turned with complete surprise on her face. "Why didn't you show me this before?"

"It was going to be a gift for our anniversary," Goku said with a soft voice. "Besides, Ubuu was the one who told me this was here on his way to the tournament. I wanted to show you now because I want to prove I do love you."

"Oh Goku! I love you too! And I'm sorry for everything! " Chi-chi beamed as she reached up and kisses Goku on his lips. Before she could register anything else, he taps her on the shoulder as Goku ran away. "Huh?"

"Tag! You're it!" Goku gleefully replied as Chi-chi looked at him with shock on his face.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Chi-chi cried as she chased after her husband.

Laughter rang out on the small island as the couple ran across it. Even after Trepidation's return, they managed to overcome the odds and defeat the one that had once torn family apart. Despite all odds and despite fear, they once more were reunited as husband and wife.

_-Fin-_

* * *

CMG: Well, that wraps up Fear's Revivification. I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was able to respond to some of the questions thanks to the new review response thing, so if you wish to discuss the story in more detail, you can feel free to PM me your thoughts or leave a review. I shall return soon with a new story idea, so please be patient. I promise you will not be sorry. 


End file.
